After Dark
by SuccubusShinobi
Summary: Inspired by countless hours playing Grand Theft Auto V online this baby came about. Bo's life didn't take the usual path to success but here she was at the top of her game. An unexpected encounter with a certain blonde bombshell turns Bo's already crazy world. Sex, violence, drugs, crime and all that good stuff is in here! DOCCUBUS of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a collab between Last_Dragomir and myself (SuccubusShinobi). First Chapter will be posted in Last Dragomir's profile for the benefit of her readers. If you guys like the story and would like to read the chapters coming please follow it on my profile SuccubusShinobi. That's where the most recent updates will be. Review and Enjoy.

(Cheers, eh!)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters 'borrowed' from Lost Girl. I own my thoughts and own obvious creative liberties in the story. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE GAME Grand Theft Auto V WHICH CONTAINS VIOLENCE, DRUGS, SEX, CRIME ECT. If you are not into any of that, please respectfully don't read.

 **After Dark**

 **Chapter 1:**

I paced through my living room for what felt like the hundreth time in an attempt to make sure everything was neat and in order. I could feel my heart pounding nervously in my chest as I stood in my spotless and very beautiful apartment. Its open concept with an upscale modern décor, gorgeous mahogany flooring, marble countertops, expensive looking furniture, and a to die for view of the Vinewood Hills did little to soothe my nerves as I pulled my phone from my pocket. My hands shook as I scrolled through my contacts, trying to ignore the frantic energy this always elicited from me. I cleared my throat in a slight panic as the quiet ringing of the phone made my heart hammer in a furious pace. My breath catches as it always does the minute I hear the other line pick up and my mind goes into full on panic mode as I mentally scramble as to what to do.

"Hello?" asks the most beautiful voice I have ever had the pleasure of hearing. Thankfully it restarts my brain and reminds me as to why I've made this call in the first place.

"Hey Flora, its Bo. The girl who the bouncer frequently tosses out. You gave me your number last week at the Vanilla Unicorn…you, uh, said it would be ok for me to reach you through this number if I wanted to schedule something private with you. If you're not busy that is, I know your schedule is probably full." I spat out in a rush.

"Ah, yes. Bo, yeah I remember. I'm glad you finally called. So, you want me to dance for you at your place? You're not planning on taking advantage of me, are you?" She asked teasingly.

"Yes, please. I mean, Yes as in I would like for you to dance for me. At my place. If you aren't too busy that is, or if you have something better to do…I don't wanna inconvenience you.. Not the whole 'planning on taking advantage of you' thing." I trailed off nervously, my face reddening in spite of the fact we couldn't see each other. Her laughter caused an idiot's grin to spread across my face as I tried to memorize the sound.

"I am actually fully booked for today, however it appears to be your lucky day. A regular of mine just cancelled not ten minutes ago. It looks like I'm free for the evening. What is your address? I can head over now if that works for you?" Flora asks without missing a beat.

"…Um, yeah. That would be perfect actually. I live at 4 Integrity Way, Apt. 28 I will buzz you in. I will, uh, see you soon then." I stammered out nervously.

"You certainly will, honey. See you soon" Flora practically purred into the phone before the line went dead.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep calming breaths before I went to the back table in my living room and poured myself a shot of bourbon. Wild Turkey was my drink of choice. I took another breath and knocked back the shot, welcoming the familiar burn. I walked over to the coffee table and took a seat in front of my favorite bong. As I lit the already packed bowl and inhaled, I couldn't help but think how unbecoming this whole Flora thing was. The woman literally had me a stuttering, blushing, mess. I am Bo Dennis for fuck's sake. I am a self made, highly successful, professional, and overall badass in the criminal world of San Andreas. I am a professional fucking thief. I don't go out looking to kill people, but if I have to in order to make a point, well lets just say I've already done that. I am not opposed to doing so again.

As I exhaled, I watched the wispy patterns of the smoke as it lazily rose toward the ceiling. Ever since I first laid my eyes on a certain gorgeous dancer, I haven't quite been able to get a handle on myself. Sure, it was still business as usual but I might have gotten a tad more aggressive lately. Might be in response to my uncharacteristic behaviour over one miss Flora Blooms. I'm pretty sure I'm addicted to seeing her. Ever since that first time I watched her dance a few months ago, the only dancer I had eyes for was Flora. Not even the always lovely Fufu or the one and only Infernus could tempt me away from her. The competitive nature between the ladies of the Vanilla Unicorn had me craving Flora's attention more than anything. I was also growing wary of the attention, wanting to be away from their prying eyes…and hands. The thought of having Flora's company to myself in the comfort of my own home sent shivers down my spine. Especially after today's long and difficult day at 'the office'.

I stood and brought myself around the dividing bookshelf that served to separate the living room and hallway to the walk-in closet in my bedroom. I was looking for something more comfortable and if I was being honest with myself..something for Flora to appreciate. I shed my 'work attire' until I stood in my matching black bra and panties. I pulled on my favorite black plaid shorts, loving the sexy yet comfortable fit as it showcased my beloved leg tattoos. I gazed at my body in the mirror admiring the tattoos that adorned both my arms, my right side, and the left side of my torso. I ran a hand through my hair, its long gentle waves covering the wolf tattoo that found its home on my upper back between my shoulders. I pulled on a favorite black and yellow denim jacket, foregoing a shirt and began to partially roll up the sleeves. It was then that I frantically began to wonder if leaving it open would be too forward. I was pondering if Flora would be uncomfortable by my boldness when the buzzing of my apartment startled me out that train of thought. I reached for my favorite black fedora and immediately set out to meet Flora at the elevator of my floor without another thought on my open jacket.

As I stood across from the elevator doors, I felt like the butteflies in my stomach had taken chainsaws and began reaking havoc on my insides. The amount of nervousness in me while I waited for Flora was unhealthy. I am an adrenaline junkie, trust me, but this is torture. Ask me to jump out of a plane, sure thing. Ask me to drive cars and motorcycles maniacally through congested traffic while eluding police? No problem. Gun fights and drug deals? Piece of cake. The occasional turf war with other crews? All in a days work. Waiting on Flora Blooms to arrive at my condo for my own personal session of lapdances? I literally can not stand still. I am wringing my hands constantly, I probably look like a creep standing in my floor hallway. I swear my chest feels like it's tightening slightly as the ascending elevator approaches. I feel like the elevator is both taking forever and approaching too quickly. The thought of the privacy in my own home edging my pulse.

I have been thrown out of the Vanilla Unicorn by Luis, the bouncer, more times than I care to admit. Luis worked in the back of the club by the private booths. One of the rules in the Vanilla Unicorn is there is No Touching the dancers. If this rule were to be broken it was Luis's job to throw the offending asshole out of the club. It was in fact the last time I had been thrown out of the club for this exact reason that Flora decided to follow me out to the parking lot. As I was picking myself up I felt a light touch on my back, and looked up to see the very angel I couldn't get enough of. Before I could even utter a word to her she smoothly slipped a card into my hand, winked at me, and walked back into the club. It wasn't until I had gotten into my beloved car, a tricked out Elegy, that I looked at what Flora had given me. It was one of her usual business cards but she had left me a note on the back. _If you're tired of getting thrown out night after night, how about calling me to this number instead. That way we can set something a little more… private, like at your place for instance. (613)XXX-XXXX Flora Blooms._

Let me tell you, the elation I felt that night was unlike anything I'd felt before. I may have terrorized the drivers of Los Santos with some extremely reckless driving. And by reckless I mean driving as fast as I can with little to no regard for others. I like to drive fast. It is one of my most valuable skills in this criminal life I lead. It is one of the factors that make my crew and I successful. We don't get caught. My driving ensures that when the cops are on our asses. I am all for an adrenaline rush from a good heist, a cop chase, a gun fight, a race, you name it. Yet something as simple as the ding of the elevator arriving with this woman causes my breath to catch in my throat as the doors open.

The first thing I see are her intoxicatingly beautiful glowing brown eyes. They honestly remind me of honey. Her lips that were curled into a predatory yet still sexy smile was the second thing I saw. As she stepped out of the elevator, I watched her gaze travel down over my body and back again quickly. Maybe it had been a good idea to leave the jacket open, I thought approvingly. I suddenly felt more comfortable in my own skin again, feeling a bit more relaxed noting that she liked what she saw. I noticed she was wearing a beautiful black trench coat accentuated with golden buttons and trim. Her gorgeous blonde hair was pinned up in a lovely and classy updo.

"Hello there, Bo. How about you lead the way" Flora greeted me seductively, pinning me in place with her stare. I could only gape at her as, flailing internally as all manner of speech abandoned me.

I offered my arm without thinking, initially embarassed until she accepted with an amused smile. I couldn't help but return the smile as we approached my apartment. I opened the door for her, allowing her inside first. As I turned around from closing the door behind us, my mouth dropped open as I took in the sight of Flora in nothing but sexy lacy lingerie. Her coat lay where she abandoned it on the floor as she led the way to my living room. She made a beeline for the stereo, taking charge of the music. I quickly picked up her coat, laying it over an armchair. All I could do was head for my bong once more, hoping to calm myself once more before surrendering myself to todays destiny: Flora's dance. I had taken another hit when Flora caught my attention.

"We're going to do something a little different, tonight." Flora mentioned as she found a station playing what I can only describe as Quentin Tarantino-ish music. You know, the cool and intriguing music he uses for his movies. This was definitely not the usual Vanilla Unicorn playlist, as it was always the same old Pop station recycling the same hits. Flora's presence was captivating enough for me to ignore the obnoxious music that played in the strip club. I felt my mouth fall open slightly as I watched Flora moving to the music that now filled my apartment. My eyes fell to her waist, entranced as it swayed in a seemingly effortless manner until I noticed her own eyes on me. I watched as she took her time admiring my body this time before she smiled in approval at me.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or are we going to dance, honey?" She asks as she walks towards me, not even waiting for an answer.

My heart reacted in an appropriate fashion as it began beating furiously, I really hope this woman doesn't put me in the hospital. I seriously could not have that right now. With my record I would most definitely be serving some serious time. I guess the authorities really took offense to the whole 'Fleeca Job' a little while back. Ah, good times. That heist had gone off without a hitch. My loyal crew consisted of people who are very good at what we do. True professionals. We do not fuck around. In all seriousness though, they would all laugh their asses off if they could see how this woman had me coming undone. I kid you not, this woman made me forget my name. Sometimes I forget to breathe. Who in the hell forgets to fucking breathe?

As soon as Flora was in front of me I felt her grab my fedora and toss it across the living room. Under normal circumstances I would break someone's face for touching my beloved fedora, but this is Flora. I only touch her in the most reverent manner and that is if she lets me. Which she usually does and coincidentally leads to me frequently being thrown out of the club. Flora grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and proceeded to lead me to the lone armchair I had situated by the back table that served as my bar in the corner of my living room. It was actually where I liked to relax and enjoy the view my apartment had to offer. Not to mention it was one of my smoking spots in the the apartment, but now that I saw her beautiul face I remembered why we were here and grew nerveous.

"Whats this?" I heard Flora ask curiously as she held an envelope which contained certain information about a possible heist that could be happening soon. I quickly grabbed it and stashed it in my library, hoping she didn't see much. All I could do was smile sheepishly and apologize before taking my seat in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that, just some work stuff" I offered hoping I hadn't offended her. Her smile reassured my that I hadn't as she slowly began to sway her hips.

"No worries, honey. I'm just a curious kind of girl" she stated suggestively.

It was when she unpinned her hair and let it fall in gorgeous waves around her shoulders that I knew I was in big trouble. As she gently ran her hands through her hair, her hips continued its slow swaying. She closed her eyes in what I can only call enjoyment. I had never seen any dancer get so into what she was doing. Normally they would focus on something in the background and just dance away, muttering dirty nothings like the rehearsed lines they were. Not that I blame them, dealing with the scum of Los Santos sweating all over them. Flora was different though, she always seemed to be into the moment when she was dancing for me. I think that might be what captivated me about her. The sheer power in her gaze… well it would bring me to my knees if I were standing.

It was here that a certain song began to play. The intro guitar riffs to this song always brought me fond memories of a certain Selma Hayek dance. It was honestly the pedestal I held all lap dances to in comparison. It was in this moment alone though that Flora's prowress really took hold of me. Selma Hayek and all of her glory were gone from my mind and all I could see was Flora now. All I knew was her beautiful body, with all of its perfect curves and soft skin. I bit my lower lip as she semi straddled me, her hands bringing my own to her body. The jolt of pure desire that went through me nearly made me cum right then and there. I was so happy I am not a guy, I would be very obviously erect every time I see her. I let my hands travel over her hips, lost in their sensual movement. Hell, I was lost in her. In the music she danced too. I couldn't help myself at this point, my hands began to wander up her body as if trying to memorize each and every contour of her magnificence.

How badly I wanted to bring my lips to her body, just worship her beauty with the attention she deserved. I couldn't help but feel this song was meant for her and this moment. ' _Find myself in her room, feel the fever of my doom'…_ the lyrics sang out to me.If Flora was to be my doom, I was not going to do anything to stop that. I would gladly surrender myself to her without a second thought. ' _Falling for her through the floor, I'm knocking on the devil's door yeah'…_ another rift bellowed. Definitely. I'm pretty certain I am in love. The fact that her eyes have been locked on me this whole time does nothing but fuel this feeling. Watching her beautiful long arms match the rhythm her hips had left me feeling in a daze. Now fully straddling me, Flora leaned into me with her lips just barely touching the outer shell of my ear. I try my damnedest to not squirm in my seat, its like this woman knows all of the buttons to press with me.

"Oh my goodness Flora..you're killing me. You are beyond the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I almost don't know how to handle this." I was aware that I probably sounded like the most original customer ever.

Sarcasm aside, my dignity clearly took a back seat in all of this. I couldn't meet her eyes for more than a few moments before setting it somewhere safer, like her body. Seriously, if I continued to meet her eyes I was going to lose my shit and kiss her. I really couldn't do that to Flora. I respected her way too much to try and take advantage of her like that. She deserved someone a hell of a lot better than the criminal I am. Her lips pressing lightly against my ear again sent shivers to places I'd rather not mention.

"My name is Lauren, I want you to call me that while we have these private sessions." She whispered into my ear before trailing her tongue along the edge.

I don't know what embarassed me more, my involuntary hiss and intake of air which might have startled her. Or the fact that this caused me to involuntarily pull Lauren flush against me. I'm going to lean toward the latter. I was about to launch my five point apology about crossing boundries when I felt her run her hands through my hair softly. This was followed by her bringing my face right into her perfectly gorgeous breasts, effectively cutting off my apology. This was heaven, the things my dreams were made of. I could die happily right now. Lauren. It suited her perfectly. A beautiful name for a beautiful angel. The slight moan I heard escape her lips suddenly had me overheating.

As if sensing my thoughts, Lauren began pushing my jacket off my shoulders leaving me in my bra and shorts. Her now scorching gaze roamed over my newly freed skin as she stood from my lap, to my disappointment. This was short lived however, since she continued her intoxicating dance in front of me. My hands returned to her hips, marveling at the power of her presence. I could do nothing but hang on and enjoy the ride as the song began to pick up its tempo, as did Lauren. If she was trying to make me lose my mind, well she succeeded. Watching her throwing her hair this way and that, twirling and swaying with abandon had me melting into a puddle.

' _Burning, burning in her flame_ , _now I know her secret name. You can tear her temple down but she'll be back and rule again, yeah.'_ This song gets me, understands my current predicament to a T. I will never see Selma in my mind for this song ever again. Lauren embodies everything about this song, I can see why she picked this one to dance to.

It is only after Lauren turns her back to me to continue dancing, I nearly weep at how beautiful her ass is. No lie, she is nothing short of beautiful. How lucky am I to be in the presence of such a goddess. My hands find themselves endlessly tracing along her waist and I swear this addiction is real. I can no longer sit here and feel compelled to stand. I press myself against her and place a kiss on her shoulder, hoping she doesn't elbow me in the gut for this. I am at a point where I can no longer handle this; handle her beauty. My gamble seems to pay off by the slight shiver I feel pass through her. Lauren leans back into me, resting her head on my shoulder while she reaches back and runs a hand through my hair once more. I am becoming a huge fan of this. It's one thing to be allowed to touch the dancer's body; It is anothing thing entirely for her to touch you back. This coupled with the fact that she is still swaying her hips against me has me in a state of absolute bliss.

It is because of this that I can't help myself any longer and trail my lips from Lauren's shoulder up along her neck. Lauren's moan only solidifies my now uncontainable desires. As a last ditch effort to be a decent person here, I whisper against the soft skin below her ear.

"If this makes you uncomfortable, please just say so. I don't want to do anything that would overst-" Lauren's lips silenced the rest of whatever was going to come out of my mouth.

Whatever thought I had there is already forgotten and lost in Lauren's kiss. I can not even explain how amazing this is. I have wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on her. Her lips are the softest I've ever felt and I can't seem to get enough of the taste of her kiss. I am done for. This woman has captivated me, completely taken me over. My arms wrap themelves around Lauren, pulling her closer to me. All I can to do is surrender myself to kissing Lauren and it is that amazing. I leave her lips only to trail more soft kisses along her jaw all the way to her pulse point. Once there I can't help but bite teasingly before trailing across her throat. I can feel the vibrations of the moans escaping her lips and its nearly enough to finish me right here. Before I can talk myself out it, I take Lauren's hand in mine and gently lead her to my bedroom. I turn around at the foot of my bed to gauge her reaction when I find myself pushed onto my back.

There is no sight sexier than a nearly naked Lauren crawling over top of you. As she straddled my hips, I couldn't help but press myself against her. Eliciting a moan from Lauren, I caressed her face in a suprisingly gentle manner. This seemed to get to her as an expression I couldn't quite read crossed her face before she leaned forward to capture my lips. I met her halfway, propped on an arm as I hoped to convey my need for her. My hands caressed the soft skin of her back in mindless patterns before I found myself with the clip of her bra in my fingerips. I could only look at her with the silent question in my eyes. I took her bite to my neck to be a zealous yes, and proceeded to remove her bra. I immediately took to paying her breasts some much needed attention. I showered them in kisses, caresses, even sucking on her deliciously sensitive skin. Lauren's sudden intake of air told me I had found something she really liked. I continued my attention to her newly exposed skin until she was squirming in my lap.

It was here that I decided to flip us over, trailing my lips down her body. Lauren's moans filling me with all the encouragement I needed as I focused on nothing but bringing Lauren pleasure. This was it. I, Bo Dennis, am officially in love. This woman is everything I could want and more. I take care to find her spots, to find what she enjoys. I bite along her hips, sucking slightly before placing more kisses towards her panties. I can feel every twitch of her body, every shiver that rolls through her as my hands trail up and down her body. If Lauren's eyes were scorching hot during the lapdance, they are now molten fucking lava. Liquid gold even. The shuddering of her breathing makes me smile against her skin, pleased that I have some sort of effect on her as well.

I take this time to pull back away from Lauren, seeing the question in her eyes, and a slightly vulnerable expression on her face. That is until I began removing the rest of my clothes, not that there was much to begin with. Lauren's eyes fill with what can only be described as a sort of hunger at my newly liberated self. I quickly followed this with removing Lauren's panties and tossing them beside the bed. I took this moment to really take Lauren's magnificence in. I honestly don't know how I got this lucky, to have this goddess in my bed. All I could do was lean in and kiss Lauren's lips with all the desire I felt in that moment. My breathing was becoming shaky at best, as Lauren's own hands were familarizing themselves with my body. I am very sure that I am dripping fucking wet at this point and that there is probably a puddle beneath me.

I hover over Lauren once more and begin kissing my way down her body. As I near her heated core, Lauren is at this point practically pressing my face against her need. I waste no time and start by pressing a kiss against her now achingly sensitive center. The sound of Lauren yelping out in surprise before a long drawn out moan will stay with me forever. The taste of her dripping wet slit will also stay with me forever. I could do this all day, just lap up this goddesses' honey. I shiver myself as I continue to pay reverence to this angel in front of me. Lauren's breathy moans were like music to my ears, her hips bucking and trying to match the pace my tongue had set. I wrapped my arms around Lauren's legs, trying to keep her hips still as I tried to bring her to release.

I looked up to find Lauren's eyes shut tight, writhing in such ectasy I almost stopped to stare. I teasingly pressed a finger tip against her entrance, silently asking for permission since my mouth was preoccupied at the moment. Lauren's encouragement prompted me to fill her with a finger, my own moan leaving my lips on its own accord. Feeling Lauren's heat envelope me, feeling the slickness of her center, tasting her desire all led to a surprisingly quiet orgasm of my own. As quickly as it came on, my orgasm left me. I was trembling slightly as I felt Lauren's time was probably approaching. Her moans of pleasure and writhing were getting more and more frantic. I could see the flush coming over her as she tossed and twitched beneath me. I redoubled my efforts to bring her release, circling her swollen clit gently yet as if my life depended on it.

Lauren's hands tightened in my hair almost to a painful degree as I felt her entire body shake beneath me. The scream that tore from her throat worried me slightly in regards to neighbours, but that ship quickly sailed with the reward I received with this borderline violent orgasm. Lauren fell back against the bed, breathing hard, her eyes shut in what I hoped to be joy. I would have continued to happily give her clit the attention it deserved if she didn't stop me, stating she was too sensitive. As soon as Lauren began reaching for me I climbed my way up her body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. By the time I reached her lips, Lauren gave me the most adorably sexy yet sleepy grin. I could spend forever devising ways to make this magnificent angel smile.

I found myself pushing her hair our of her face, caressing her beautiful face. I couldn't help myself as I cuddled up to her, gently pulling her into my arms. I smiled as I felt her settle into my embrace, but the look in her eyes suddenly had me worried. She looked away from me, the mood in the room suddenly darker. I noticed Lauren's body tense in my arms as she seemed to stare far off at nothing. There was evidently something bothering her, I was now horrified that she regretted this. What if she didn't want to see me again?

"Bo, about this…I don't sleep with my clients. I am not one the girls you take home and fuck." Lauren spoke quietly.

"Lauren, it's not like that…I don't see you as some cheap night of sex. You aren't some conquest I set my eyes on. I never in my wildest dreams thought this could ever happen, I think you're an amazing girl. If you told me to fuck off and never touch you again, I would do just that." I said, hoping to convey my respect for her. I tightened my arms around her in a gentle squeeze.

I placed a hand under Lauren's chin and gently tilted her head up so I could look at her again. The look in her eyes, the sheer vulnerability in a usually fierce and confident woman nearly broke my heart. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, following it up with kisses to her face before placing a last lingering kiss on her lips. I began running a hand through her hair, loving how the silky waves felt. The awe I felt at the fact that this beautiful woman allowed someone like me to be with her in such an intimate way, it was intense. I felt myself smile as Lauren began tracing the tattoo along my right side. All I could do was sigh in contentment at the recent turn of events.

"I am really happy that your client cancelled on you today. I can't believe how absolutely lucky I am." I admitted shamelessly.

"Yeah, about that… My client actually didn't cancel on me. I cancelled on them." Lauren stated matter of factly with a smile.

"You…um, really? Wow…I don't know what to say." I stammered, practically speechless.

"I've been watching you, anyone who gets thrown out on her face night after night must really want my company. Besides, I've noticed you haven't been visiting the other ladies. Especially when they'll do anything if you throw enough money at them. You've been diligently waiting your turn to get a dance from me. Also, I think you're beautiful." Lauren said with a smile.

I smiled sheepishly at her, slightly embarassed at the fact that she had been aware of my infatuation for quite some time. I felt myself beaming at the fact that she found me beautiful. I began playing with her hair again, loving the softness of it. With my other hand, I began tracing mindless patterns along the soft skin of her back. I loved the way Lauren's body seemed to fit with mine like pieces of a puzzle. I noticed when Lauren's breathing began to even out as she fell asleep in my arms. If someone were to tell me that I would be ending my night with Lauren in my arms..well, I'd probably tell that someone to go fuck themselves. Even now I had butterflies from just being around her. I was still processing the fact that she cancelled on a regular customer to dance for me instead.

As I felt my eyes start to grow heavy, all I could think about was how right this felt. How right it felt to have her with me, asleep peacefully in my arms. I honestly couldn't go back to the way things were before. I can't remember a time where I felt this at peace, this complete. As much as a cliché as it is, I really did feel complete with her. I didn't know much about her, having just learned her real name. However, tonight made me feel like I needed to get to know her. I wanted to know more about Lauren. I was not going to mess this up. As long as Lauren wanted me, I was going to treat her like the goddess she was. The only thing that worried me was what she would think of me if she knew what I did for a living. I didn't want to think about that right now, I would focus on treating her like a queen. Like my queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I just wanted to thank everyone who has taken the time to follow and favourite this story. It means a lot and it's very encouraging. Just to let you guys know this story is mainly mine with some collab here and there from Last_Dragomir. I'm sorry if you guys thought this was her comeback. I'm trying to coax her out with this story hehe.

Please remember to review, I'd love to hear what you guys think. You can follow me on twitter. SuccubusShinobi

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters 'borrowed' from Lost Girl. I own my thoughts and own obvious creative liberties in the story. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE GAME Grand Theft Auto V WHICH CONTAINS VIOLENCE, DRUGS, SEX, CRIME ECT. If you are not into any of that, please respectfully don't read.

 **Chapter 02:**

I woke to the most beautiful sight I could have ever hoped to see. It took me a few moments to realize this wasn't a dream and that Flora Blooms was actually asleep beside me. No, Flora was just a mask she wore. A part she played intoxicatingly well. I was curious about who she was outside of the Vanilla Unicorn. I wanted to know more about Lauren. I wondered what her favorite song was, or even her favorite movie. Did she like to read? I could see that. After months of watching her dance at the club, it felt refreshing to get a glimpse of the real person behind the act. It was liberating to see there was substance to the lovely illusion she had created for herself.

I couldn't help but adore Lauren in her sweet slumber. Her beautiful hair fanned out on the pillow like shimmering waves in a calm sea. I had thought watching Lauren dance was seeing her at her most beautiful. I was dead wrong about that one. Seeing her asleep beside me with a look of complete peace on her face rather than her usual guarded expression. This was truly Lauren at her most beautiful. As if on cue, the butterflies I normally felt around her made their presence known. It was in this moment that I realized this was a sight I didn't think I could grow tired of seeing. I couldn't stop the nagging sense of dread as it crept into me, seeming to settle in the pit of my stomach. If I knew what was good for me, there wouldn't be a next time.

Suddenly I felt a familiar shift in the end of my bed, as a big fluffy gray cat hopped onto the bed. His lovely long mane was still tousled from sleep as he arrived to demand his morning cuddles. It was here that I watched his handsome yellow eyes zero in on our sleeping guest before meeting my own with an inquisitive look. I brought a finger to my lips in a shushing manner to which he reacted with an adorable sound I can only compare to a pigeon cooing accompanied by a tilt of his head. My gorgeous Maine Coon cat proceeded to give Lauren one last curious look before promptly jumping off the bed and trotting off to start his daily routines. I was extremely grateful that he made a rather quiet exit, he normally had a more dramatic flair in the morning. It seemed he too was affected by this strikingly beautiful angel. That's my boy.

Since I was awake, I decided that I would make Lauren some breakfast. After last night's talk, I feared that Lauren still saw herself as another conquest of mine. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't slept with some of the other ladies of the Vanilla Unicorn in the past. In my line of work, relationships are pretty hard to come by not to mention even more difficult to maintain. Relationships were a huge liability to be honest and there was a lot at stake here. Not only for myself but for my crew as well. If even one of us slipped up, everything could be over in an instant. Whether that would mean the rest of our lives behind bars or a deadly showdown with the police, I couldn't say. All I knew was that Lauren deserved better than someone who could never fully open up to her. If I was being honest with myself, I knew that I should have never taken Lauren up on her offer for a private dance.

In spite of these fears, I couldn't bring myself to walk away from her just yet. The mere thought of it had my chest tightening up uncomfortably. It really was for the best, Lauren would be much better off this way. I didn't always keep good company, hell I kept dangerous company. Looking at her sleeping form I couldn't stop the feeling of selfishness as it spread through me, but I didn't feel regret. I just wanted to get to know her better. I wanted to know what would make her smile, what made her sad so I would make sure never to do that. I wondered what made her laugh. I wanted to know what she wanted out of life, her aspirations. I wanted her to be happy and since I was on a roll with being honest with myself, I knew that I hoped to be the source of that happiness. This meant I had the task of showing her all the adoration and appreciation that she deserved. At least for now, I reasoned with myself. I felt up to the challenge as I began to gently pull myself away from this sleeping beauty, taking care not to wake her.

I quietly left my bedroom after visiting the bathroom for a quick shower, hoping to wash away my fears and doubts without success. I pulled on the nearest pair of shorts with a random tank top from my walk-in closet which was right next to the bathroom. With one last look at Lauren, I set off down the hall towards the kitchen to make breakfast. I arrived in my kitchen to find my cat waiting for me on top of the counter. His double meow informed that he wanted to discuss some things and urgently. I gave him an amused smile as I ruffled his fluffy mane, chuckling when he closed his eyes and began purring. This little guy was honestly super vocal. When he wasn't pleased about something he had absolutely no problem letting you know. He placed one of his big furry paws on my arm, letting me know that he was done with cuddles and it was time for business. All I could do was laugh, he was quite the character.

"What's up Victor, did you see the pretty lady in our bed?" I asked the chatty cat. His sharp meow let me know that he had indeed seen Lauren and he wanted to move forward with the conversation. His gaze switched between myself and the hallway leading to my bedroom and a sleeping Lauren.

"No buddy, you can't wake her up yet. We're gonna make her breakfast, ok?" I asked in the tone I reserved only for Victor. His soft meow let me know he was on board with things as his head nudged my hand to pet him some more. I obliged him in his wish as I once again fluffed up his adorable mane before placing a kiss square on his forehead.

I set about making breakfast for Lauren and myself, but soon realized I had no idea what she liked. I didn't want to wake her so I made a decision and would hope for the best. I began grabbing the bacon, some leftover potatoes from my favorite German restaurant, and eggs. I decided to go the extra mile and make some crepes as well. I sometimes found it ironic that in spite of the life I led, there was just something about cooking that seemed to have a calming effect on myself and one of my crew members. To be specific the leader of our crew, Jake, who was the opposite of calm most of the time. She was honestly one of the most intimidating people you could ever meet, scary even, but she was loyal as fuck. Her small size had absolutely no effect on her brutality. We often got together with bags of fresh ingredients, wanting to cook.

After the bacon, homefries, eggs, and crepes were pretty much done I went to the fridge in search of fruit to go with our breakfast. I was immediately assaulted by Victor rubbing himself against my legs as he pled his case for some morning wet food. All I could do was shake my head at the sheer cheekiness of this little guy. He was indignant enough to eat now and still demand food when I get around to eating shortly after as if nothing had ever happened. The entitlement of this little guy was unreal at times.

"Not yet my little lynx, you'll eat soon when we do. What you can do is go and wake that beautiful angel in the bed. Can you do that?" I asked gesturing toward the stairs. As if to confirm my wish, Victor looked toward the hallway and back at me with a meow. I nodded my approval and gestured for him to go wake up Lauren.

"You got it, buddy. Go and get her, wake her up like a gentleman. If you wake her up rudely, we're gonna have problems." I teased him, amused as I watched him trot down the hall to investigate our visitor.

I went to make a pot of coffee for when Lauren woke up, hoping she didn't have to leave immediately. As I was plating our breakfast, I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist as Lauren leaned into my back. I closed my eyes in complete contentment, happy that she seemed to be feeling good at the moment. I focused on the feel of her body against mine, how her soft embrace made me feel incredibly happy. Her presence seemed to quiet down the negative thoughts in my mind before they could assert themselves. I could definitely grow used to mornings like this. Lauren pressed her lips to the back of my shoulder in a soft kiss. I felt them turn up into a smile at the same time Victor rubbed against our legs. Of course, if there were cuddles to be had then he wanted in.

"I didn't know you had a cat. I woke up to this adorable one sitting on my chest and purring. Also leaned right into my face to smell me, it was quite charming." Lauren said with amusement. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at Victor's shameless antics.

"That's my boy Victor for you. He gave you a kiss it seems. He's usually more reserved around strangers. He's also a sucker for cuddles in the morning." I stated proudly, glad they seemed to have become friends quickly. I continued plating our breakfast, not wanting it to get cold before we could enjoy it.

"Where was he last night? I didn't see him at all." Lauren asked, sleep still evident in her tone.

"He was startled by the buzzer, and then he's usually pretty skittish around strangers. When he heard your voice he most likely decided to hide. It's actually pretty amazing how fast he warmed up to you." I admitted happily.

"I'm honoured to make Victor's acquaintance. It smells amazing in here, my mouth is literally watering. Did you make all of this? You really didn't strike me as the culinary type." Lauren spoke with honesty.

I turned around in her arms and was taken aback by her beauty. It was something I still wasn't used to, I wondered if I ever would be. I flashed her a brilliant smile before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. I couldn't help the grin when I noticed she was wearing my favorite oversized t shirt, the one with a picture of Victor's furry face on the front. I also noticed she wore the shirt only, leaving her long legs bare and free. I wrapped an arm around her waist while my free hand caressed Lauren's face. When she leaned into my touch, her eyes closed as a gorgeous smile crossed her face. I felt my heart squeeze as it picked up a more frantic pace at her show of trust. I studied her beautiful features as I took a silent steadying breath to calm my sudden nerves. I knew that this was a bad idea, but I was tired of holding myself back. I decided to push away my darker thoughts, enjoying the way Lauren made me feel. I could always walk away later.

"It's sort of a hobby. My friend Jake and I like to get together and just cook quite often. We usually buy a ton of fresh ingredients, cook for some friends, and enjoy great food with great company. It's therapeutic in a way." I confided. I was slightly taken aback by the look in her eyes. It was as if I could see the workings of her mind. I felt like Lauren was just as interested in getting to know me as I was with her.

"That sounds like it would be a fun time." Lauren said in what sounded like a hopeful tone. I was honestly nervous at the thought of her meeting the crew. I didn't feel ready to deal with that yet. I couldn't dwell on that right now, I wanted to enjoy the moment which was pretty damn sweet.

"Sometime. If you'll kindly take a seat, we can have breakfast. I'm just going to feed Victor really quickly, then I'll join you. Oh, the crepes are filled with apples and cheddar." I said, handing Lauren her plate of breakfast. I was aware that I packed the plates insanely full, but I wasn't sure of what Lauren liked and didn't like. I could only hope that the spread in front of her had enough variety that she would be happy. When in doubt, provide variety.

I made my way over to a cabinet labelled 'Victor's Stuff' and pulled his favorite can of wet food. I nearly tripped over him as I reached for his bowl, his excitement over his impending meal too much for him to handle. Sadly this was not the first time this has happened. It also wasn't the worst. It could be downright dangerous at times. I stole a glance at Lauren to see if she noticed the almost accident due to the excess of Victor's love. Luck was on my side it seemed. It was actually pretty funny how loving Victor could be when he was excited. It was as if he went around the apartment saying ' _I love you table, I love you too recliner. I especially love you laptop.'_ Few things excited Victor like wet food, well maybe olives. As well as cheese, but that was beside the point. After giving Victor his highly anticipated breakfast, I made my way over to where Lauren sat at the kitchen bar.

I smiled when I noticed that Lauren had set up a spot for me beside her, her thoughtfulness leaving me genuinely touched. I grabbed us two mugs of coffee, two glasses of orange juice, and lastly brought over the cream and sugar for our coffee. As I sat down beside Lauren, I snuck another glance at her and beamed with pride at the sight of her enjoyment of our breakfast so far. I couldn't deny the gratification that came with someone enjoying a meal that I make. The sound of cutlery meeting plates as well as the appreciative moans from Lauren had me feeling ecstatic. I would cook her breakfast every morning if she would let me. I couldn't think of a better way to spend a morning. This was absolutely perfect, breakfast with an angel. I found myself overcome by a sudden urge to protect her. I wasn't about to let anyone hurt her, including myself.

"I hope you slept well, up until Victor woke you of course." I mentioned, hoping that she was enjoying her stay with me. Lauren graced me with a radiant smile, her beauty holding me captive yet again.

"I did actually, thank you. The complimentary wake-up call from Victor was the best. You know, I had been hoping you would call me for a while now. I looked forward to when you would stop by the club because I always enjoyed the dances I gave you." Lauren revealed with a smile. She continued on before I could think of what to say.

"Truthfully, I didn't think last night was going to lead to where it did. I meant what I told you, Bo. I don't sleep with my clientele. That aside, I am very glad it happened though. Also it was rude of me to just fall asleep without returning the favour. I'm no-" I silenced the beginnings of her rant with a kiss, delighted when she responded earnestly.

I stroked along her gorgeous jawline with my fingertips before cupping her face, pressing another kiss to her lips. Lauren was a sweetheart, bothered by the fact that we had fallen asleep not long after she was spent last night. I couldn't allow her to feel bad when I did indeed find release.

"It's ok Lauren, really. I actually did come last night, literally just from touching you. Seeing how you reacted to me, hearing the sounds you made, I guess I couldn't handle your beauty." I added in a teasing tone, loving the fact that Lauren's face reddened at my confession.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are too fucking cute? Oh god, I can't even handle it." I groaned out in mock agony. I followed that up by showering Lauren's neck with quick kisses. The laughter that erupted from this gorgeous girl was like music to my ears. I knew that I would be trying to make her laugh as much as I could, nothing compared to that melodic sound.

I couldn't ignore the happiness I felt at the knowledge that she had been wanting this as much as me. I also couldn't ignore the panic that set in with what sounded like Lauren acknowledging this attraction between us. I decided I was going to try as I recaptured Lauren's lips, something I enjoyed losing myself in. I couldn't get enough of her kisses, they were honestly like nothing I had ever experienced. It's not that she kissed in a completely different way or anything, but something about her lips against mine just drove me crazy. I was still amazed that she had unknowingly made me come just by touching her, tasting her, by hearing the lovely sounds she was making. Yeah, that was definitely something new.

I smiled when I felt her hands gently hold the sides of my face, enjoying her touch. After Lauren broke the kiss, her eyes held a certain look that I wasn't able to read. I began to wonder if something was wrong when she pulled me towards her, our lips meeting in another heated kiss. I wasn't able to stop the quiet moan that escaped me against Lauren's eager lips. Breakfast was now a thing of the past. I think I had an idea of what Lauren had in mind now. My heart began jackhammering as if I had just been told to take out individuals wielding rocket launchers with nothing more than my Pegassi Zentorno, my most prized luxury super car. Again. Lauren had no idea what she did to me.

Without breaking off our deepening kiss, I brought the two of us to our feet. Placing my hands on her waist, I began guiding us toward the large sectional in the living room. I was not willing to part with her long enough to take this back to my bed. Lauren seemed to agree with this decision as she too was unwilling to break the kiss. I could feel her hands as they gripped the back of my shirt, pulling me flush against her. Her eagerness was sending delicious chills of desire throughout me, my body feeling hypersensitive to her touch. As my legs touched the front of one of the armchairs, I felt Lauren's hands leave my shirt. I suddenly found myself sitting in the chair as Lauren, having pushed me onto it, was now straddling me.

Leaning my head back all I could do was stare in awe. Amazed that such an exquisitely beautiful creature existed, and that she decided to set her pleasantly piercing gaze upon me. My hands seemed to move on their own and began trailing along her body, having slipped beneath her shirt. I gave her hips an appreciative squeeze absolutely loving how soft she felt. Her honey coloured eyes had locked onto mine, and then it was as if I was transfixed by their intensity. If Lauren wanted to kill me at this very moment, I honestly would have done nothing to stop her. This was how enraptured she had me, I was her willing captive. There was nowhere else I would rather be in this moment then basking in the glow of Lauren's beauty.

I began pushing her shirt up ever so slowly, trailing the newly exposed skin with my lips. I could feel the quivery intake of breath Lauren took, intrigued by the beautiful whisper it made. She set a fire in my veins, it was like she made every one of my nerve endings come alive every time she touched me. It was as if I were gasoline and Lauren was that glorious spark that creates an uncontrollable blaze. As I continued bringing her shirt higher, my lips found their goal. Lauren's sharp hiss and arching of her back made me smile against the newly sensitive skin of her nipple. I flicked my tongue around the hardening flesh, garnering all kinds of wonderful sounds from Lauren. I shivered at the amount of pleasure pulsing through me as Lauren invaded all of my senses.

The shrill sound of a ringing phone was like someone had poured cold water on us. Lauren left my lap to retrieve her phone from the coffee table where she had left it the night before. After taking a look at the screen, a groan of frustration left her. She sent back a quick reply, her face tightened in obvious annoyance. After placing her phone back, her eyes met mine in an apologetic manner. She ran a hand through her tousled waves, chuckling slightly.

"That was my boss at the club, one of the girls can't show up for her day shift. I have to go, I'm honestly not trying to get you hot and bothered without gratification twice in a row." Lauren said, looking embarrassed.

I stood from where I sat, sad that she had to go now. On the other hand, I was also glad that she seemed to be having a good time until her phone reminded us of reality. I smiled at her as I brought a hand to her cheek. I couldn't fault her for having to work, my job could call at any time of the day or night. I didn't run on a normal schedule either.

"I understand Lauren, and don't worry I'm not keeping score or anything. Actually, I was wondering if you would be ok with me taking you out some time. I would very much like to get together with you again, I really enjoy your company." I said before I could stop myself, hoping that she would say yes.

I could see the surprise flash across her eyes. It was quickly replaced by hesitation and then determination as she met my eyes again. "I would really like that, actually. I'll call you soon and we'll sort out the details? I'm going to go grab my stuff and head out." She said, her more serious demeanour reasserting itself as she headed to my room.

I began cleaning up while she went to collect her stuff and get dressed. I had insisted she borrow some of my clothes since she had arrived in nothing but lingerie and heels beneath her gorgeous trench coat. I had offered her the use of my shower as well, knowing a nice shower was always a good start to my day. Victor rubbed against my leg, looking up at me before meowing softly. I bent down to scoop him up into my arms, giving him a gentle squeeze and kiss on his furry cheek.

"Yeah buddy, she has to go to work. We can't keep her. Dude, stop giving me that look." I exclaimed as Victor fixed me with an unimpressed look. He took this time to meow again as he was never one to back down in an argument. He followed that up by squirming in my arms until I let him go, landing on his feet and walking away toward the hallway. I could only hope he wouldn't trip Lauren on the way.

I was just finishing loading the dishwasher when I heard Lauren coming back out. I looked to see her walking up with none other than Victor in her arms, his face looking smug as fuck. Lauren's laughter ringing out made me realize my mouth had literally fallen open, my eyes wide in shock at my cat's betrayal. He continued to stare at me as I were an idiot, like I had missed out on the fact that he and Lauren were best friends. I looked back at Lauren, incredulous at my cat's behaviour. He was a friendly guy, but he didn't let people pick him up until he had really warmed up to them. I simply shook my head and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Victor doesn't let new people pick him up. He takes a while to get comfortable enough with someone for that. He has clearly decided that you are awesome and that he likes you." I offered, still reeling slightly. Lauren placed a kiss on Victor's forehead before putting him down.

"Well then, I am glad that I received the Victor seal of approval. He's a sweet little guy and you were right, he does love to cuddle. I'm going to head out now, but I had a great time with you Bo. You have my number." Lauren said with a last kiss to my cheek.

I had walked her out to the elevator before I suddenly remembered something. I quickly pulled a few bills out of my pocket, placing them in Lauren's hand as she waited for the elevator doors to open. She turned to me in surprise, looking at the money and then back at me before she tried to give it back. She looked slightly upset that I tried to pay her for last night's dance.

"I can't accept that Bo, not after what happened last night. I'm not that kind of girl." Lauren said in a muted tone, trying to place the money back in my hand.

"That isn't what I'm saying Lauren, it's not like that. You did come to my house to dance for me, to which there is a fee. However I can see that whatever I say won't change how you feel on the matter. May I pay for your cab, please? It's the least that I can do." I said pleadingly, hoping she would accept.

"Ok Bo, since you asked nicely. I really do have to go now, take care. Oh, and I'd love to hear from you sooner rather than later." Lauren said with a final smile before the elevator took her away.

As I walked back to my apartment, all I could think about was the fact that I may have royally fucked up. Don't get me wrong, I had enjoyed every moment with Lauren but I wasn't so sure if I could go any further with her. What made things worse was the fact that Lauren had expressed an interest in me as well. No scratch that. The worst thing about this was how badly I wanted to see her again. Not only that, but that I had gone and asked her out too. I was really digging a hole for myself here and if I was smart, I would just leave her alone.

Crazy thing was that I still had every intention of taking Lauren out on a date. I still felt elated at the fact that she accepted and wanted to spend more time together, actually getting to know each other. Well, as much as I could anyway. In this moment I didn't want to be defined by my job, and I could understand Lauren was also feeling that. In spite of her job, I never really saw her as just some stripper when I looked at her. I had always been mesmerized by her presence alone since the moment I laid eyes on her. I was gifted with a glimpse at the person beneath it all. By that logic, perhaps I shouldn't see just some three bit gangster about to taint the life of a beautiful girl. I could at least entertain that notion for now.

I made my way back to my living room, taking a seat on one of the armchairs set up beside the sectional sofa and coffee table.

Victor hopped on another armchair with a meow as if to announce his arrival. He proceeded to stretch and yawn in my face while he flexed his big fluffy paws. I reached over to him ruffling his mane once more, giggling when he suddenly made a grab for my arm and began bunny kicking me. He didn't use his claws thankfully and bit me very lightly, showing me his playful attitude. I knew how easily he could inflict damage. His kitten days had been full of trial and error, he hadn't known his own strength yet. I waited patiently for him to let up, knowing the consequences of pulling my arm away while he was holding it. The ringing of my phone distracted Victor enough for me to make a quick escape back to my own chair. I answered my phone after seeing Jake's name across the screen.

"Jake, what's going on?" I greeted casually, not always able to predict what her call could be about.

"Hey Bo, we've got a job in the works. Me and the boys are on our way over to your place, we'll probably get here in 15. Especially since your brother isn't staying in Paleto Bay anymore." Jake mentioned with a laugh.

"Tell me about it, waiting 2 hours on his ass to arrive just so we could get shit planned. Good call on that house, it was a steal for the price we paid. Anyway, let me know when you get here. I'll see you soon." I said effectively ending the call.

I cast a look over at Victor noting that he had rolled onto his back and was just chilling out like that. He would be thrilled when the crew showed up, he was sort of our little mascot. He always liked seeing my brother Vincent and he also had a good bromance with Jake's twin brother Oskar. None of that compared to how much Victor loved Jake herself. He would follow her everywhere she went when she was visiting and would just meow endlessly at her. In a way he was everyone's cat, the crew cat. Victor would soon be overcome with excitement at the guests. I scooted to the edge of my chair, getting ready to roll a few joints in preparation for the meeting. I couldn't wait to be working this job, whatever it would be. Maybe I would be able to shake the foreign feelings that Lauren's visit had left me with.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you everyone for all the love you're giving this story. I am glad there are a lot of GTA lovers! If anyone has PS4, PM me your gamer tag if you wanna play. I appreciate all the reviews, thank you so much! –SuccubusShinobi

 _ **Secondary AN:**_ _I love how much love this story is getting. I am very pleased to see where this is going and what it will become. I think you all will be very pleased with the development this will take so stay tuned guys! I am having a blast co-writing this with SuccubusShinobi and ideas are just popping up from left and right. Rember to drop us a line or two with some reviews after you read and follow us on twitter. If anybody wants to add me to PSN it'll be BoricuaMountie16 just mention FF._

 _Cheers eh! -LastDragomir_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters 'borrowed' from Lost Girl. I own my thoughts and own obvious creative liberties in the story. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE GAME Grand Theft Auto V WHICH CONTAINS VIOLENCE, DRUGS, SEX, CRIME ECT. If you are not into any of that, please respectfully don't read.

I heard my door open as I rounded the living room just in time to see my younger brother Vincent strolling inside with a grin on his face. He was dressed simply with dark jeans and a black t-shirt with matching black and gold high-top shoes. His tattoos were beautifully on display and consisted of a gorgeous full sleeve of skeletons cascading down his left arm. On the inside of his right forearm was a colorful 'crew tattoo' that we all shared.

I was often told that Vince and I were the male/female counterparts to each other. As siblings we did share our looks that was for sure. Vince's hair was thick and beautiful like my own, although he liked to wear his short. His face was peppered with stubble as he liked to keep a 'rugged' look. He even had a secret dimple that only revealed itself when he smiled. His deep brown eyes that resembled my own had stolen many hearts accompanied by his easy going personality. A small part of me worried that 'Flora' might fall for him if they were ever to meet with how much we resembled one another and how much time he spent in the Vanilla Unicorn. Vince lived in the Vinewood Hills in a nice three floor house with an underground garage that we shared so it was not a far jump from there to the club we all frequented.

Trailing not too far behind Vince was Jake's twin brother Oskar. He was as handsome as he was dangerous. His blond hair and tanned skin made his already beautiful green eyes attention grabbing yet the perfectly trimmed facial hair was what tied it all up showcasing his full lips. His tall stature and muscular build also made him very pleasing to the eyes. His body was adorned with incredible ink artistry and his back-piece made him look even broader. He looked like a walking masterpiece. Oskar was dressed in nothing but dark skinny jeans and a pair of yellow and black high-tops. At this point I was used to Oskar walking around shirtless, as he rarely wore one.

Oskar was very suave and charming, able to talk his way out of things and his shirt was one of them when he started coming over. If that failed, he was very skilled with weapons of all kinds. I personally think he had a thing for explosions like his sister. However, he was much calmer than Jake when things got heated. He had a head for planning heists and masterminding jobs like his twin, making him second-in-command. Oskar and I were actually neighbours as we both lived in the same building, his apartment on another floor upstairs.

Last to come in was our crew leader, Jake. Her trademark mohawk was the first thing I saw. She was sort of the opposite of her twin brother. While she did share his tanned skin and green eyes, Jake's blonde hair was a tad darker. Unlike Oskar, she was a petite lady being only 5' 1" which many were quick to point out with a sneer. This only made her as explosive a stick of dynamite. She was easy to set off and hard to throw off. She was very hot headed, but she was also quite brilliant. She was the mastermind behind all of our jobs and was currently building an enterprise; a criminal enterprise, but an enterprise just the same.

Jake was excellent with all weapons and usually preferred to shoot her way out of things. She was a natural leader and was always quick to take charge in any situation. She was also loyal to a fault, willing to go to great lengths for the crew. Jake was quite a skilled pilot as well, she was known to steal fighter jets and fly maniacally wreaking havoc on the cops to throw them off someone else. Like Vincent, she too lived in the Vinewood Hills. They lived relatively close to one another as well since it was by design. Jake liked having her family close and the crew was her family.

As I led them into my home, Victor attached himself to Jake purring heavily and promptly ignored everyone else. Vince and Oskar's hollers of outrage fell on deaf ears as Victor allowed Jake to pick him up, lost in the oblivion of cuddles. He purred like a motorcycle as he seemed to maximize the fluffiness of his mane, his eyes falling closed in pure contentment. I chuckled at his behavior as we approached the coffee table in the middle of the living room, several rolled joints and a packed bong awaiting everyone. As we took our seats among the sectional sofa and armchairs, Vince picked up the note Lauren had left me before leaving earlier. I cursed internally for not remembering to put it away before they got here. Before I could take it away from him, he had already read it and now looked at me with unabashed curiosity.

"Well well well, sister. What is this? It seems someone had a great time here last night?" Vincent teased.

"What?! Bo, care to share with the rest of the class?" Jake exclaimed, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, who is this mystery lady? She must be hot as fuck if she got you to stop being a nun." Oskar joked, his smile disarming my usual temper.

"I, um…" I began as I felt the panic course through me as I dreaded having to explain Lauren. I wasn't ready to deal with any of this yet.

Before I could even think of what to say, Vince held up the note and gave me his devil may care smile. I knew he was going to read it out loud and I readied myself to jump over the table and take him down. It seems my intentions were clear as day since Oskar planted himself right on my lap, effectively trapping me in my seat. He wrapped an arm around me almost as if to comfort me through my humiliation. I leaned my head on his shoulder in defeat, taking comfort in the fact that Oskar always smelled amazing. He could run around shirtless all day in the heat of Los Santos, get into a shootout with the police, run a marathon, and STILL smell absolutely amazing.

"' _Bo, thanks again for last night. I had a great time and look forward to hearing from you again.'_ Come on Sis, you can't leave us in the dark here. _"_ Vincent implored with mock outrage.

"Ooh, that sounds promising. Fill us in, Bo!" Oskar bellowed, making me cringe.

"Yeah, Bo. Enlighten us motherfucker!" Jake roared, joining her brother's rowdiness.

"You guys need to chill the fuck out! First of all, Oskar I love you and your gorgeous smelling self but get the fuck off me! Secondly, I'm pretty sure you almost ruptured by damn eardrum. Fuck man! Lastly, you are all making a big deal out of nothing. I had a private lap dance here last night. We both got pretty trashed. She spent the night. I tipped her very well considering I never had to leave home. That is all." I yelled over the twins, pushing Oskar off of my lap and onto the floor. I was not enjoying the attention.

"They do that?! Since when?" Jake and Oskar piped up at the same time, clearly not phased by my anger. Oskar howled with laughter as he pulled himself back up, only to fall silent when he saw Victor had claimed his seat. If I wasn't so agitated on the matter, I would find it amusing.

"Which girl was it? Was it Fufu?" Vincent inquired sweetly, knowing that he'd pushed some buttons. He was getting a kick out of watching Oskar and Victor battling over who got to sit on the chair.

"Fuck guys, one question at a time. Yes, they go to the client's home to dance privately. The dancers pick the clients though, they don't just go to any psycho's place." I began explaining, nervous that I would spill too much.

"Well she clearly came over to your place, Bo…" Jake implied with a smirk, cutting me off. She high fived Vince as the three of them chuckled.

"Shut up, that's different. And to answer your question, no it wasn't Fufu. It wa-" I began calmly before being cut off again. I felt my palms begin to sweat.

"I am pretty sure that we are the 'psychos' that people wouldn't want to find themselves alone with." Jake replied with a grin.

"Speak for yourself Ms. ExplosionsGunsAndCarnageExciteMe. As I was saying, it was Flora Blooms." I finished casually, hoping the pounding of my heart wasn't as loud as I thought.

I might as well have said that I wanted to be a cop from the looks that the others were giving me. I think there might have even been a collective gasp. Vincent's mouth fell open as he stared disbelievingly at me. I noticed that Jake also wore the same wide eyed, open mouthed expression as well. I don't see why they were so shocked, Flora is a dancer at the Vanilla Unicorn. She does in fact dance for clients. A glance in Oskar's direction made me shake my head incredulously at the three of them.

This was unbelievable, they all frequented the club just as much if not more than I did. I mean we all had our different preferences for the women of the Vanilla Unicorn, of course. The point was that they had all seen her dance in the club at one time or another. She wasn't some fabled mythological dancer that everyone spoke of, but never seen. I resisted the urge to fidget in my seat, making sure to keep my expression calm.

"What? Don't act like you guys have never gotten a lap dance before." I said, beginning to feel more and more agitated as I looked at each of them.

It was in this moment that I truly appreciated the fact that I only freaked out on the inside like a winner. This actually made Oskar and myself very skilled at pulling us all through the worst situations intact. But that was neither here nor there. They were all seriously acting like I had just told them that I had banged Martin Madrazo's wife AND side chick. I was actually quite surprised that I had everyone speechless at the same time. The twins were normally so loud and rowdy that I usually couldn't hear myself think. If the context of the discussion had been different, I would have reveled in this moment. However, they naturally wanted to know about the one matter I really didn't want to delve into at the moment.

"…Flora Blooms?" Vincent asked in utter disbelief.

"As in, the Unattainable Ice Cold Flora Blooms that you have been pining over for months?" said Jake with complete astonishment on her face. I glared at her, not pleased with her choice of words.

"Bo! You fucking stud. You are such a bad bitch! I was right, she IS hot as fuck!" Oskar roared again in excitement. Clearly the moment of silence had passed.

"Hey, don't talk about her like that. She's selective with her clients, so what?" I asked with a slight edge to my voice. I needed to calm down.

"No judgement, calm your tits. We're just thrilled that she finally threw you a bone. I guess repeatedly getting your ass thrown out for her will do that." Jake said with a smile on her face which only increased as I gave her another glare.

"Chill Bo, we're not implying that she's like Nikki or Infernus…or Fufu." Oskar said, planting himself on the arm of my chair. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side.

"Or Sapphire and Juliet" Vince piped up trying to prevent the grin that was spreading across his face.

"We're just happy that you had a good time, and it didn't end with your ass meeting the pavement." Jake said with a more serious look on her face. She could be sweet to those she cared about.

"Thanks guys. Can we move on to whatever you guys came to talk to me about? And let's light up these joints." I said, relieved that the topic could now change.

"Well, I would but in case you noticed Kenzi isn't here yet. We kinda need our hacker if we're going to pull off a job." Jake said with amusement.

"Kenz is always late, what's the difference? We usually fill her in when she does arrive." I pointed out.

"I know, but we're working with Lester this time. You know how he likes when everyone involved is together to make preparations. He's paranoid as fuck, remember?" Jake said before taking a toke of the joint she was holding.

I nodded as I lit the joint in Vincent's mouth before lighting my own. I took a few tokes before handing it to Oskar, who still sat on the arm rest of my seat. Victor took this moment to stretch dramatically before hopping off his seat and walking away in search of his food bowl. Oskar happily took the opportunity to reclaim his seat, having lost the battle earlier. Jake began pulling several folders out of her bag, throwing them on the table.

"So Pac Standard it is…" Jake cleared her throat as if it was nothing in the world while we all gaped at her like fish out of water.

"What…?" we all roared in panic as Jake's laughter filled the house.

"Nah, nah…" she bantered as she passed me the joint and did a shot of the bourbon I had placed there for that purpose. "That needs WAY more planning."

"Damn right you bitch." Oskar glared.

"Cunt…" Jake retorted as big grins broke through their faces.

"Alright, alright… what's the job?" I asked unable to hide my impatience.

"Too damn bad Flora didn't fuck some patience into you." Jake shot with narrowed eyes at me as Vince laughed somewhere next to me.

I fought a blush from creeping up my neck. Sometimes, like right now, I could swear she could see right through me and it terrified me.

"We're doing a prison break for some rich bastard 'Buddy' knows. Might be a hacker, might be a professor from a pharmaceutical company. Who the fuck knows, they're all rich right?" Jake continued as we all got into 'work mode'.

"Anyone we know about?" Vince piped up.

Vince had always had a soft spot for the latest tech and accessories but not enough to pursue it. He read here and there about things so obviously he'd expect to know whoever we were busting out.

"Dunno and don't care as long as they pay." Jake shook her head as she took a toke once more and led us into my office.

It was here that we had my laptop setup on my desk along with a huge dry erase planning board and lockers for heist gear. We had tons upon tons of bullet-proof gear, costumes, uniforms, disguises, make-up and theatrical level facial hair which Oskar was a genius at applying. He could turn Jake and myself into men in under 30 minutes.

"Which prison is it?" Oskar asked as Jake started laying out pictures into the dry erase board.

"It's the Bolingbroke Penitentiary where the Joe is located. This is him right here, take a good look at him we're gonna need to know what's up." Jake showed us some bald guy and continued. "We have to collect his Casco from the docks first, then liberate a prison bus from an inmate transfer and a Velum airplane from one of The Lost airfields in preparation for this. It doesn't matter in what order as long as it gets done."

"I'll suppose you'll be able to handle The Lost… perhaps Trevor can give you a hand, he hates them as it is and you're like his little protégé…" Oskar suggested to his sister who smirked and nodded.

"I was thinking you and Bo could go fetch the Casco. She can certainly handle it, can't ya?"

"Fuck yeah!" I smiled. "Oskar do you think I can get some cover this time and not get stabbed?"

"…or shot!" Vince snapped at the buff man who pouted in his seat.

"That was ONE TIME! Each… but not my fucking fault the Kuruma wasn't completely suited up yet." Oskar defended himself.

"Children!" Jake brought us back to the plans. "This needs to get done within the week. Bo and Oskar, head over to the docks and stake out the ship containing buddy's Casco."

"Do we move in?" Oskar asked mirroring my thoughts.

"Not yet, we should hit at least that and the bus simultaneously so that the LSPD can't call Merryweather for backup when we steal the Casco."

"Oh… so we're stealing the Casco from a private military company who provides backup for cops and criminals alike? Great!" I huffed sarcastically.

"Hey!" Jake snapped at me as a shiver ran down my back. "When have I steered us wrong?"

Her smile at the end made it less menacing than it would've to a stranger and I nodded. Jake was right. Through thick and thin she had steered us in the right direction to expand the enterprise while making us millions of dollars in the process. I had to be grateful to the pixie like woman but sometimes… just sometimes Jake flew off the handle with a crazy plan that resulted in a lot of bloodshed and little to no reward. Nobody except myself wore the scars of her failure prouder than Jake. That was why she was the leader she learned from things and adapted quickly.

"Can I fucking drive? I almost puked with you criss-crossing through traffic earlier." Vince piped up towards Jake breaking the tension as Oskar and I chuckled.

"Fine then, drive." Jake mocked and that was that.

The sound of my front door being pushed open roughly was immediately followed by the very animated entrance of Kenzi. The sound of the cat's claws on the hardwood could be heard as he struggled to gain enough traction to flee down the hall to my room. It was comparable to Scooby Doo trying to flee from monsters.

"HEY BITCHES! Who's ready to get their groove on, 'cause baby needs a new pair of shoes. And by baby, I mean me." Kenzi said with a wink as she stepped into the office.

"Hey Kenz! Where the hell have you been, darling?" Said Vincent, always the flirt. He pulled her into a hug.

"Meow Meow!" Oskar yelled excitedly, hoisting her over his shoulder and parading around the office. Kenzi's pleas to put her down turned into Russian threats as Oskar shook with laughter.

"Oskar, put Kenzi down. I want to get started, the sooner we do that the sooner we can go to the club and have us a night of fun." Jake said casually. With a dramatic sigh, Oskar put the tiny Russian doll back down.

"You're lucky your sis stepped in Oskar, I was about to lay a Russian beat down on your beautiful ass." Kenzi said trying to glare menacingly, but it always looked adorable instead.

"Yes, he should feel lucky you didn't wipe the handsome off his face." I piped in to further rile up the little fire cracker. I pulled Kenzi into my side, giving her a squeeze.

"Right?! Bobo gets it, she understands." Kenzi said looking around at the others in mock seriousness. Or was it? With her, you could never tell. Girl lied with the ease which she drank vodka, which was impressive.

"Alright, let's do this guys!" Jake said now all seriousness. Everyone began getting to their respective objectives.

Details were left on the board for future reference. Instructions were sent to our phones by Kenzi and we were off to the docks with directions to lay low and play it like we were two civilians hanging out. Surprisingly, I let Oskar drive since I didn't feel up to it. My mind was elsewhere and I needed the drive to get my 'game face' on.

It was hard in missions like this where I couldn't wear a mask and had to play it cool. It made me feel exposed and on edge, I preferred the normalcy of our several masks, bandannas and hats. It was then that I felt the most protected and safe, when I had all my gear on: my Pens jersey to cover my bulletproof vest, the black driving gloves to not leave a trace and the hat/bandana combo we all wore to cover our identity. It was always right before the chaos, when those garments came on it was time to work and even though I was cautious, much like Jake and Oskar I felt invincible.

In this moment I was once again glad that I only freaked out on the inside like a winner.

"You seem quiet today." Oskar's voice broke the silence in the car while he buttoned up his shirt with one hand, the other on the wheel.

"I just need to get my mind straight." I admitted to Oskar with a sigh.

"Look, this is probably about a girl, probably about that Flora girl. I'm not gonna pry it off your mind 'cause we both know how that goes…" He chuckled as he patted my knee. "…but it's time to work. The better the job goes the safer we all are."

"I know, I know Jake Jr." I teased shoving his shoulder a bit as he laughed.

"It's not like we're identical twins or nothing, Bo." He rolled his eyes.

Not long after we found ourselves parked across a massive container ship which was heavily guarded by Merryweather security agents. I kept my eyes peeled for a way to possibly get out of this without firing a bullet, but so far I couldn't see anything of the sort. Oskar offered me a snack as I shook my head at his gummies. I never knew where in his sculpted body he put so much food and candy. Much like his sister, Oskar had ADD or ADHD whichever it was, apparently working out and fighting kept his energy levels better. I suspected it was also the massive amount of pot they consumed but I was no expert and his body was a testament of his habits.

"Can we be more bored? I can probably outgun half of these motherfuckers and I'm sure you can take the other half. We should totally just surprise them and hit them up right now." Oskar mumbled and I shook my head.

"Jake said lay low, so we lay low. This is why you're not running the crew and she is… as crazy as it sounds, she likes informed chaos with exits and intel as opposed to 'guns blazing we'll find an exit along the way' Oskar." I taunted and he gave me a rueful smile.

"That happened ONE time, it was my first Heist planning and I already said how sorry I was." He defended himself as he reclined his seat back.

Somehow the buttons of his shirt had found themselves open again and he was halfway to being shirtless once more. Jake used to joke how when they were kids he'd streak around the house with no diaper and knowing the guy now, I truly believed it. The fact that it was hot as fuck in the car was also helping his case. We'd been here for two hours and had to cut the engine a long time ago when we repositioned the car to its new vantage point. We decided rolling the windows down was too risky since we were close to the action.

We had just smoked the second to last joint and I could feel Oskar's energy running high next to me despite the medicinal herb. I was hoping we'd get what we needed by now but the security was tight and the rounds were erratic. The hope of not having to go in guns blazing was escaping me. I held onto it a little longer as I convinced Oskar to give me some more time. That hope had completely diminished when I spotted a Merryweather security guard staring in our direction.

"Are they looking at us?" Oskar asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"No" I answered casually, hoping to divert his attention.

"Alright. Do you want a snack? I brought some munchies." Oskar offered, clearly bored again. It was going to be a long day at the office.

I wrapped an arm around the back of Oskar's neck, bringing him towards me as I met his succulent lips with my own. I heard the low guttural moan leave Oskar's throat as his lips responded to my kiss earnestly. I felt his hand on my face as it travelled down my neck and then down along my back. My pulse picked up at the intensity and heat of his kiss. His ever present and always pleasant scent seemed to envelope me as I began to shift over to straddle Oskar's lap.

Oskar being the gentleman that he was, wrapped his big hands around my hips and assisted me over to his lap. I captured his lips again while my hands quickly undid the remaining buttons of his shirt. Before I could run my hands along the contours of his muscular chest, I felt Oskar's hands as they began pulling my shirt up. I raised my arms and helped him remove my shirt, tossing it to the side. His hands wasted no time as they began to traverse along my body.

My heart hammered in my chest as I moaned loudly before going back to the heated lips that caught my own. I ran both of my palms against the flexing muscles of his sculpted chest as he pulled me closer crushing me against his hardness. We both gasped for air and reluctantly pulled away at the sharp sounding ' _clank_ ' on our window. It turned out the guard had seen us after all. Oskar glared at the window as I began to pull away from him. His grip on my hip strengthened holding me in place as he rolled down the window with a perfect shaped eyebrow raised in silent question.

There stood a blonde in full Merryweather security gear, this didn't look like any lackey either which was why Oskar and I had freaked out when we noticed her approaching. I was lucky he had responded and ran with it as we started making out. Her piercing blue eyes were dead set on us with a sneer as she examined Oskar's open shirt and my hands halfway up his chest as we both panted. The fact that I was disheveled and my shirt was long discarded on the passenger seat leaving me in my bra made me feel exposed under the blonde's stare.

"This is a restricted area you are- -"

"Fuck sakes, are you fucking kidding me bitch?!" Oskar roared in outrage as he glared at the woman. "Bae and I about to get our nasty on and you just fucking come over here!? What the hell else could've we been doing!?"

"Come on Boo, moment is gone let's go somewhere private." I mentioned with an 'airhead' tone to match the slang he was using. It was a sharp contrast to how eloquent we both were.

"I don't care about your sex life, this is trespassing AND indecent exposure. I'm going to have to see some form of ID." The blonde at our window barked and Oskar frowned as I hopped off him putting my shirt back on at the passenger seat.

Oskar fished his wallet as he shook his head and pulled out his ID. I could see it was a Vice City ID so this meant he was giving her his real clean ID. A second before the blonde reached for it Oskar smiled a devilish smile and I knew in that moment his mischievous switch had been flipped. It was a sparkle in the twins eye when they were about to be naughty and blow something up.

"I'm gonna have to ask you for some kind of badge. All I see is Merryweather security logos, I see no LSPD anywhere which means, legally I don't have to give you any compliance to my ID or personal vehicle." Oskar's smile was sweet towards the woman but his eyes held her own firmly.

"What, are you a lawyer or something?" the blonde woman spat back in anger, she knew she was caught.

"Or something…" Oskar replied in a low dangerous tone.

This was the point where I knew I had to step in. We had been in this car for far too long and Oskar was as volatile as his sister right now and that was never good. I put my hand on his chest hoping to calm him and made my voice loud and clear so that Oskar could snap out of it.

"If that's all we'll be taking our leave. You're clearly a security guard and we're on our way out anyways. Come on Boo let's pick up where we left off." I suggested reaching over and turning on the car.

Before the blonde woman could jump back Oskar had floored it making us reverse and in one swift movement, he fishtailed and jerked us facing the right direction. My heart was still pounding in my chest. We didn't want anybody seeing us and the fact that this woman had gotten so close scared me. We rushed past the streets of Los Santos and I knew Oskar wasn't stopping back at our apartment building.

He looked wound up, angry and downright dangerous and I knew better than to say much when any of the twins were like this. As fast as we could humanly possibly get to it we were underneath Del Perro Pier and Oskar had rolled the windows down as we drove in the sand close to the water. I hated driving in sand like this but Oskar was pretty good at it so we kept some traction. Seconds later he had stepped out and was shooting his pistol into the water.

I took my time to check my phone and let out a huge sigh. Now that we were out of the mission my mind was clouded and back to where it started: Lauren. I wanted to shield her from this aspect of my life, with the anger and volatility of the jobs. I trusted my crew with my life, but could I trust them with hers? Could I trust her with ours? With mine?

In the end this job carried so many secrets and lies to protect your identity, reputation, money and freedom that I knew it would be unfair to expect Lauren to be subject to it. She was a stripper but somehow I knew there was something more, something better than that to her. Lauren the person, instead of Flora, was probably someone going places that a three bit gangster like myself couldn't.

Resigned at the notion I lit another joint at the same moment that Oskar rejoined me in the car. He gave me a nod and I winked at him. It was our way of telling each other we were cool. This wasn't the first time Oskar flipped out in my presence and I wouldn't be naïve to say that I hadn't been in his shoes at some point.

"So…about earlier?" Oskar began.

"The guard was looking at us, you were way too worked up, and I had to think of something on the spot. Thanks for going with it, by the way. " I replied with a smile.

"No worries doll, I always got your back. I always wanted to know how well you kissed, if we're being honest. I mean is it really fair that Jake got to kiss you before I did? You kiss better than your brother, but don't tell him that or he'll kill me." Oskar smiled breaking the silence and tension in the car as we busted out laughing.

"I won't comment about the Jake thing but yeah I've been wondering about you too for a bit. I mean the rumours!" I laughed as he joined me "… And Vinny…He might actually kill me so my lips are sealed."

"I'm so glad I wasn't with Jake." He laughed as I joined him imagining having to jump on a half-naked Vince. I shuddered.

"You think she'll remember us?" Oskar asked worried as I steeled myself to give him my answer.

I knew from the stake-out that this was the only option with the plan. I couldn't delude myself into thinking I could be harmless and a criminal at the same time. I couldn't go soft when my crew's life depended on it and if we were going to pull this off, some heads had to roll. I didn't feel too sorry about Merryweather, they were ex-military that had gone rouge and signed off with a 'private consulting firm'. They were the legal mercenaries of the world and often got in between us and a target by teaming up with the cops. I felt bad about their loved ones, their families, and the ones who didn't sign up for this with them.

"Not with a bullet in her head." I stated as he took a long drag of his joint and passed it to me.

"I see. So in the end we could've gone 'guns blazing' tonight after all." He gave me his boyish smile and I shook my head as we peeled off.

"Your hindsight is always 20-20 Oskar. Fuck off." I smiled back leaning my head against the head rest. His laughter filled the car as he sped along the highway.

"What do you say we head over to the Vanilla Unicorn, get drunk, and spend copious amounts of money on women?" He offered with a grin.

"I'm not really feeling it tonight, not looking forward to the pavement." I began honestly but ended sarcastically.

"That's cool, did you want me to drop you off back at our building?" Oskar asked good naturedly.

"Yeah, that would be awesome." I said staring out the window.

After Oskar had dropped me off at our building, I took the elevator up to my floor. As I walked in, I had to use my foot to keep Victor inside the door. Little guy was always trying to explore what was beyond our front door. Once I got the door closed I headed to the living room, plopping myself down on the couch. Victor jumped up beside me and began purring as he nudged my hand with his head. I pulled my phone out with my free hand and searched for Lauren's number. I pressed 'Call' and waited nervously for her to pick up.

I felt the butterflies begin to flutter as I listened to the phone ringing. I knew this was probably a bad idea, but I really wanted to see her again. While the dance and the glorious night with Lauren had been great, tremendous even, it didn't quite compare to the morning after with her. That time spent with her felt incredibly special. She had been completely out of her shell and completely HERSELF around me, and she was ok with that. It was breathtaking that she allowed me a glimpse of the lovely person she really is. She literally took my breath away when I heard her beautiful voice pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" I heard Lauren say.

"…Hey beautiful, it's Bo. I was just calling to see how you're doing and that your day was good. I hope this isn't sooner than you had in mind." I admitted, shocked at how blatantly honest I was.

"Bo! Hi, no, I'm actually glad you called. I'm doing much better now that I'm off work and talking to you. How are you?" Lauren said sounding completely relaxed.

I felt a pleasant twinge go through me at how Lauren's tone had picked up when she realized that I had called. A smile spread across my face at the thought that I had caused that. I realized that I wanted to keep her happy as much as I could. How could such a wonderful girl deserve anything less than happiness?

"I'm great, just got home after a long day. I really wanted to hear your voice again, actually." I said seemingly on a roll with this honesty thing.

"…I, wow that's really sweet of you to say Bo." Lauren said sounding almost shy. My smile softened, this woman could be so adorable.

"I wanted to talk about our date, actually." I said quickly growing nervous again.

"It's a date?" Lauren asked with a mischievous tone.

"Well, I would like to take you out and hopefully have a great time. On a date. Yes." I said deciding to just go for it.

"I would love that, what did you have in mind?" Lauren said, sounding more serious.

"I was thinking of taking you to the Del Perro Pier and walking along the boardwalk. We could check out the amusement park, walk along the beach, perhaps we could try one of the restaurants as well. Would you be ok with that?" I asked, honestly afraid that she'd say no or that I wouldn't be able to hear her over the pounding of my heart.

"I would be more than ok with that. It sounds like a lot of fun. When would you like to get together?" Lauren answered, ending my inner anguish.

"I was hoping the day after tomorrow if you're free. Around 6:30pm if that works for you?" I offered hopefully. I could feel the giddiness threatening to overwhelm me at any moment.

"That's perfect actually, I'm not working at the club that day so my schedule is free." Lauren stated cheerfully.

"Great, so I can pick you up or we can meet at the pier. It's your choice." I offered politely while mentally shouting victoriously.

"You can pick me up at my place at 6, I'll text you my address." Lauren answered, choosing what I was hoping for.

"Perfect! I look forward to seeing you, beautiful. Have a good night, Lauren." I said delighted that I would be going on a date with Lauren.

"I can't wait, I'll see you soon Bo." Lauren said soothingly before the line went dead.

I felt so happy at the thought that I would be going on a date with Lauren. It was enough that it kept the usual negative thoughts quiet at the moment. All I could think about was how good it felt just to be around her. It was as if she soothed the agony I didn't quite realize I was suffering until I met her. I decided that for now, I wasn't going to waste this opportunity of getting to know Lauren.

With this life very few things could be certain, including how long you could live. I wanted something to look forward to, someone to go home to, but I didn't know how to trust anyone enough. Lauren made me blurt out honesty without even thinking about it. I was actually quite fearful that I would say something incriminating and that she wouldn't want anything to do with me. I was going to take my chances for the time being. It posed a lot of risks, but Lauren seemed worth it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey guys, I just want to start off with an apology for taking a lot longer on this update than I intended. My job is all kinds of crazy right now, opening a new restaurant is chaos. Also my Microsoft Office had expired and added to my stress. Anyway, I'm going to try and be as consistent as I can with the updates. Also, I've heard a disturbing rumour that LastDragomir was thinking of retiring. I am going to make sure that doesn't happen, negotiations are ongoing. She is heavily invested in this story after all. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story as it unfolds.

 **(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE:** As many of you have noted by my new story… I'm not retiring anymore. I was convinced otherwise.

Cheers, eh!

-Last Dragomir)

I've been pondering the idea of posting a video of some GTA clips. I could give a tour of Bo's apartment, her cars, also introduce the crew. Bo, Jake, Vince, and Oskar are all online characters that LastDragomir and I created and they pretty much inspired this story. I could also show off their houses as well. Let me know if that is something you guys would be interested in.

Once again, thank you all so much for following this story. I love reading all of your reviews and thoughts on the story. Alrighty, I'm just going to shut up now. Read on, doccubus lovers.

-SuccubusShinobi.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters 'borrowed' from Lost Girl. I own my thoughts and own obvious creative liberties in the story. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE GAME Grand Theft Auto V WHICH CONTAINS VIOLENCE, DRUGS, SEX, CRIME ECT. If you are not into any of that, please respectfully don't read.

 **Chapter 4:**

My palms were sweating as if I had just been told to go assassinate the Pope. Not that I was religious but I did believe in souls and if mine wasn't damned enough as it was, putting the Pope underground would definitely ensure that. I took a deep breath to control my inner monologue and calm my nerves before going into the garage.

The sound of tools was almost as deafening as the music blaring from the TV and sound system in the showroom part of the garage where Vince and Oskar were lounging. I walked past them with a nod thanking my lucky stars that the music was blasting enough that they wouldn't hear my conversation. I walked into the very back of the garage past the glass doors where the bay area was and Jake had her armoured Kuruma up working underneath it.

"Howdy ho bitch, pass me that wrench." Jake smiled at me as she flexed to grab the part she wanted to replace.

Jake's low-ride skinny jeans fell a bit letting it show off her perfectly sculpted abs and toned arms. Much like her brother she looked like she was carved. I had accompanied her many times to the golf course or a ring fight where we'd get our stamina and strength up. With each punch thrown, our arms and core were shaping up with repetition. Truth was this job was hard to do if you weren't in shape and nobody knew this better than Jake so she made sure we were all fit and ready.

"Do either you or Oskar own a shirt?" I retorted making a face while eyeing her white sportsbra and sweaty skin as I passed her the wrench.

"Is that any way to come talk to your boss?" Jake grinned mischievously and I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know…" I began before she cut me off.

"Come on Bo, you have been like a cat and worse than Victor lately. Now you've come out of hiding looking for Temptations." I scoffed because she had me pinned to a tee.

"I need tomorrow evening free." I muttered as my heart raced again. "I know this isn't an office job and things change on the fly so I can be on call or something."

"Yeah…yeah sure…" she started disinterested and I sighed with relief.

"Well-" I started but just like that her head snapped towards me as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a huge smile spread across her lips.

"Wait… do you have somewhere to be? 'Cause we're not gonna be with you and we're kind of the only people you hang with. Not that you aren't capable of making friends, but you kinda have those crazy trust issues and whatnot. Wait, are you going on a date?" She mentioned smugly but it had hit the nail in the head so accurately that I was sure the horror was on my face.

I felt the blush creep into my face before I could stop it and Jake's eyes opened widely in hard disbelief. It seems that she had been joking, but I had just confirmed what she needed to know. I hated that she could read me like a book but she was my best friend after all.

"Holy Shit Bo! You're going on a date?!" she half yelled half whispered. I watched as she connected the dots and realization spread across her face. "Is it with Flora!?"

Now my head hung low to cover the rushing heat rampant in my face. I couldn't quite believe how quickly this was going to shit. I wasn't ready for them to know yet and even though Jake could keep a secret and take it to the grave, I wasn't sure if I wanted even her to know. What if this turned into nothing? What if Lauren got wind of me being the criminal that I am and just took off? Not that I could blame her, it would be the wisest course of action.

"Bo, wow calm down, you're turning all shades of pale and green." Jake whispered comfortingly as she rushed over to me.

"I… I don't know what I'm doing here Jake. This is stupid and I know I shouldn't get my hopes up-"

"Shut the fuck up, Bo. Seriously. You've been captivated by the beautiful Flora Blooms for quite a while now. It wasn't that hard to notice. She's different, I mean that. She doesn't put out like the other strippers and she's always educated and polite. Fuck, she treats me with the respect I get nowhere without a gun in my hand." Jake listed off as I chuckled glancing at her with a smile.

"I'm scared." I admitted.

"I know, but this is all new right? Just roll with it, fuck it. Have a good time Bo, who knows right? A beautiful woman wants to spend time with you, maybe you should give her a chance." Jake offered upbeat and gently punched my chin. "Take the night off completely, and if something goes down I'll call Butterfly."

It felt as if my jaw had dropped to the floor instantly. I know it did and by Jakes smile I knew she expected the reaction.

"Butterfly is in town? And YOU would call Butterfly!? Am I in the Twilight Zone? I'm getting a full day off…" I blabbed on in disbelief as Jake laughed.

"She came up from Vice City to bring a 30k Bounty up to Lester. Can you believe her fucking luck?" Jake laughed and but I could hear the sadness in it.

Butterfly was certainly the one that got away from Jake. None of us could deny that. It was sadly one of the things edging me to keep calling Lauren. I listened to Jake because she had made the mistakes I didn't want to make. What if Lauren was my Butterfly? Then again what if she was like…no, I'm not even going to get into that right now.

"Jake, come on you should sit down and talk with Butterfly. Tell her how you feel, how you've always felt." I suggested softly. "I appreciate you wanting me to be happy and all, but I want the same for you."

Jake turned immediately from me like a switch. She walked over to where the car was and kept on working with it as if she had never stopped. I knew she heard me but it simply hurt Jake too much to talk or think about Butterfly in such a way.

"Have fun Bo, be safe eh. Use a clean car and take some clean plastic or cash." She suggested with a soft tone.

"I will. I'll call you when I get home, how about that?" I suggested trying to put her mind at peace. Reality was I wanted to put my mind at ease that Jake would be alright after seeing Butterfly, if the case arose.

"Sounds good." Jake smiled one more time and I turned to leave.

I saw Oskar and Vincent jumping back to their seats and unmuting the TV. I glared at them in anger but from how they were acting I doubted they heard our conversation. They were worse than twelve year old girls sometimes. They knew full well that if I had wanted them to know what was up, I would have invited them into the room with Jake. I shook my head and headed towards my purple Pegassi Bati 801, I needed to take a drive to clear my head. I quickly slipped on the carbon tinted helmet that rested on the seat and a favorite black leather jacket before I swung my leg over the bike. I started up my lovely beast and enjoyed the familiar sounds of the engine as it purred beneath me.

I slipped out of the garage smoothly and accelerated onto the narrow streets of the luxurious Vinewood Hills. It was honestly a very enjoyable ride in the hills, if you could handle the winding roads and obnoxious drivers. I weaved my way through the local commuters, their horns blaring angrily were nothing more than background noise to me. Riding my bike had always helped to clear my head and relaxed me. There was just something about watching the city landscape whip by that made me feel happy.

As I made it back into the city I realized a couple of things. For starters, I sure as hell did not want to spend my day alone. I didn't feel like hanging with my brother or Oskar today, their recent antics in Jake's garage still had me feeling a bit angry at the moment. I didn't appreciate their prying into my business. Jake seemed to have her mind full today, not that I blamed her. I was still trying to process the fact that Butterfly was back in town, so I could understand Jake. This left me with two options, Kenzi or Lauren.

Secondly, I also needed something to wear for my date with Lauren which is where Kenzi could come in handy. Even now, the prospect of going out with Lauren sent shivers of happiness through me. The excitement was immeasurable and I just hoped that I could give her the great time she deserved. It was my first date in a very long time and I actually wondered if I still knew what to do. It's not like there was a criminal dating site or anything.

I decided I was going to hang out with Lauren today, if she would have me. I wasn't even sure if she was working or not. I activated the Bluetooth in my helmet and gave instructions to call Lauren. I listened to the phone ring as my hopes to see Lauren welled up in me against my will. I knew that we had a date tomorrow, but I still wanted to see her. I was beginning think I was addicted to her presence, to seeing her smile almost like I had a daily quota to fill. I could be ok with that, making her smile every day. I could only hope that Lauren didn't think this was too much too soon. I didn't want to crowd her, but I also didn't want to seem aloof and disinterested. Ugh, dating was complicated.

Her beautiful voice broke through my uncertainty and nervousness with an alarming ease. I felt my lips pull up into its usual smile as my breath hitched slightly, my heart accelerating almost as fast as my Bati.

"Hello?" Lauren's warm tone comforted me. It told me she was in a good mood, which I was delighted about.

"Hi Lauren, it's Bo. I know we're going out tomorrow evening and everything, but I was wondering if you were free to hang out. I hope it's not too much, I understand if you're busy. Um, actually this might be a bad idea, I didn't even consider your schedule or space…" I ranted nervously. I really hoped this didn't put Lauren off or worse, make her reconsider our date.

"I would like that actually, I'm already home from work for the day. You didn't even consider my time or space, my god you're adorable. I will let you know when I need space, don't you worry yourself over that." Lauren teased me about my sudden case of word vomit. I really needed to get a handle on that, it was beginning to get really embarrassing.

"How about I pick you up and we go for a ride? It's a beautiful day and you can relax after a day of work." I offered hopefully.

I really wasn't sure how she felt about motorcycles, but there was no time like the present to find out I guess. I would wait for her reaction to dictate whether this was a good idea or not.

"That could be fun, alright." Lauren said almost bashfully. I felt the butterflies go wild at this minute detail. It was certainly some kind of strange, but I decided to roll with it.

Lauren told me her address and ended the call with the task of getting ready. I sped along the highway with ease, my excitement almost to the point of being uncontainable. The adrenaline pumped through me at the fact that I was going to see Lauren today. I verbally set her address into the GPS and set off to pick up the most beautiful woman in the world. I really hoped she would like my bike and actually allow me to take her for a ride. I would handle it flawlessly and hopefully she would feel the same pleasure and joy that I do when riding.

When I arrived at her house, I parked in the driveway and sent Lauren a quick text to let her know I was there. I turned off my bike and removed my helmet, enjoying the fresh air. My phone vibrated, alerting me of Lauren's answering text that she was on her way down. I gulped nervously, this was the moment of truth. She would either be ok with the bike, or she wouldn't be. Worst case scenario, I could call my mechanic and have him bring one of my cars. I reached into a compartment of my bike and pulled out the spare helmet I always had on me. One never knew when they could have a passenger.

"Bo?" Lauren's voice sent chills down my spine. They were both pleasant and nervous.

I quickly got off my bike and placed one helmet on the seat, leaving the other on a handlebar. I took in her toned arms and curves accentuating her tanktop, her jeans were snug on her and I found myself letting out a small sigh. I approached her, taking in her golden honey eyes and that beautiful smile of hers. I felt my breath catch and my face soften as my lips pull up into a smile of pure wonderment. Her smile always seemed to have that effect on me, whether I wanted it to or not.

As I neared her, I began to wonder if I should kiss her or not. I decided to chance it and leaned in to press a soft kiss against her captivating lips. Her smile against my lips told me what I needed to know as my arms wrapped around her. I pulled her against me gently, taking the moment to appreciate her lilac scent while I embraced her. I broke the kiss and pressed another quick one to her forehead before taking a deep breath.

"Hey gorgeous, I have something I need to ask you. I am sorry for not mentioning it on the phone, but here goes. Do you have any aversion to motorcycles?" I asked nervously. I could feel my heart battering my chest, like a tiger trying to escape a cage.

"Not really. I haven't exactly been on one before, but I never really had anything against them." Lauren mentioned slightly puzzled. I watched as her golden eyes took in my gorgeous purple Bati and widen slightly. "Is that yours? It's beautiful." She said as she looked it over.

"Yeah, it's my pride and joy actually. One of my favorite ways to relax after a stressful day." I gushed like a proud parent, beaming at her compliment.

"I'm not gonna lie, Bo, I am a bit scared. I have never been on a motorcycle before." Lauren admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I can always call my mechanic to drop by with another vehicle. Maybe the Zentorno?" I suggested as her eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head slighty.

"I said I was scared, not a chicken shit." Lauren winked at me mischievously as she swung a leg over my bike and straddled it.

"Well well well…" I smiled and gave a chuckle holding the bike in place so it wouldn't tip over. "…you still need to go grab a jacket. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"Ah, yes. I've seen plenty of road rash at the hospital." Lauren's silky voice rung in my ears and I gave her a puzzled look with a tilt of my head as she got off my bike.

Before I could ask her anything she gave me a smoldering look and swayed her hips as she walked into her house. This woman was really something. The switch from bashful to spitfire was incredibly appealing to me and had gotten my adrenaline rushing immediately. I tapped my bike softly fiddling with my own leather jacket. I was excited to have Lauren on the back of my beast holding snuggly to my waist, pressed flush against my back. I chuckled and shook my head, I needed to focus on other things. I had no idea where to take her, but we'd cross that bridge when we got there.

"I think this works, right?" Lauren mentioned after locking the door behind her in a brown leather jacket.

"It's perfect, beautiful." I admitted and she gave me a wink and a bashful smile.

"Alright, so if we spill should I tuck and roll?" Just like that, the seriousness in her tone sounded professional as if she was trying to work something out but my laugh came freely with her question.

"It's ok Lauren, I am an experienced driver. We will be safe, I promise." I said wanting assure her. I wouldn't let any harm come to Lauren, especially while driving. "I'll give you some pointers about the handling and we'll be on our way with no spills in the plans."

After a few tips and tricks of the trade, we were ready to go and Lauren held my waist as she leaned forwards. My passenger helmet had a Bluetooth like my own so that I could communicate with my passenger. It was especially efficient in missions so I didn't see why it wouldn't help us now.

"Are your feet tucked in?" I asked as I looked for myself and saw they were.

"Yes. Wow I can hear you so clearly on this." Lauren remarked as she squeezed my torso.

"Helmets are custom made." I mentioned as I revved up the bike while her arms held me even tighter. "You ready gorgeous?"

"Yes!" she said enthusiastically and we were off.

I could tell as I drove that she was closely paying attention to my body as I had instructed when I gave her the crash course. She would turn as I turned and not long after I felt her relax against me while we synced in every shift of my body. We were having small talk through the Bluetooth. I was cautious but it seemed that she was too, so we stuck to neutral things like the weather and the horrible Los Santos traffic.

Lauren was impressed when I drove us through back alleys and parking garages to avoid the worst of the traffic congestions. I laughed and told her I couldn't divulge company secrets to which she laughed. The joke was nice but the irony was bitter in my mouth. Lauren was in the middle of telling me about a book she was reading when I turned towards the Oceanside highway by Del Perro Pier.

"Are you alright?" I asked a bit worried but then I felt her hands tighten around me and her head lean onto my back.

"I'm golden Bo. This view is amazing." I heard her sigh as we zoomed down the highway with the sunset trailing us.

This was my happy place. Officially. This felt so amazingly right that I couldn't quite grasp it completely. I had wanted to know how it would feel to have "Flora" on the back of my bike for quite some time, but nothing compared to having Lauren here with me. Not even my dreams and fantasies. I always believed that nothing compared to having the landscape fly by as I pushed my bike to its limits, that this was the ultimate freedom. I could feel that riding my bike would never be quite the same after this.

The trust Lauren was placing in me was not going unnoticed. Allowing someone you barely know to take you on your first motorcycle ride had to be a bit nerve wrecking. Thinking back to when I was learning to ride, it was definitely something to get used to. You had to go against some of your instincts like when taking a turn, for instance. If you freak out about how close you are to the pavement at high speeds, you're most likely going to wreck up. I was hoping that Lauren wasn't thinking about that, but given how relaxed she felt against me she seemed to be enjoying the ride. She had also agreed to accompany me on this whim of mine. I still couldn't get used to how happy being in Lauren's company made me.

I felt my lips pull into a smile at the simplicity of taking a ride with her. I guess it really was the little things that mattered sometimes. Being around Lauren was really something special. It was so foreign and unknown to me. It both terrified and exhilarated me at the same time, making my heart race. Maybe if the stars align, maybe if our worlds collide, maybe on the dark side we could be together. Be together…

I felt Lauren's arms tighten around me slightly and her head settle against my shoulder. I heard a content sigh from her and couldn't stop the small giggle that left me at the adorable sound. Even through the layers between us, I could feel a tingling heat spread through me originating wherever Lauren touched me. I was aware of every movement Lauren's body made against my own and I could not deny the pleasure this gave me. There was a strong undercurrent of intimacy swirling around us in this innocent ride.

"Is everything ok back there?" I teased Lauren with a smile even though I knew she couldn't see me. I was absolutely overflowing with happiness that I was able to do two of my favourite things at the same time: ride my bike and be with Lauren.

"Honestly? I fucking love this, Bo. I can see why you enjoy it so much." Lauren gushed excitedly. The excitement surged through me at her joy.

"I'm so relieved you're having a good time. I was afraid you might have felt uncomfortable especially after a long day of work." I told Lauren truthfully.

"The view is beautiful and it's refreshing to be out of the city sometimes. Thank you Bo, I really needed this." Lauren assured me with her kind words. I felt myself melting a bit at her words ignoring the digital crisp the Bluetooth gave us in the helmet.

"Thank YOU for agreeing to hang out with me today. I know it was really last minute and all, I just want you to know I appreciate it." I told Lauren truthfully. I was completely loving that this little confession had Lauren tightening her arms around me.

"You're welcome, Bo." She answered serenely.

The sun had just slipped behind the horizon taking with it the brilliant pink, orange, and yellow hues. It left behind various shades of blue, indigo, violet, and remnants of pink clinging to the horizon. Since we were out of the city, a light dusting of stars was now becoming visible in the darkening sky. Combined with the breathtaking ocean view, the amazing sunset, and feeling Lauren's arms around me it was a very beautiful evening.

I accelerated the bike a bit and continued along as I turned off of the highway and onto Route 68. It was always a treat to watch as the landscape changed from the lengthy coast to gorgeous mountainous terrain. We still had a little bit to go before we arrived at our destination, and the landscape would change again to the rugged and barren terrain of the Grand Senora desert.

We had eventually ended up in the Sandy Shores area by the Alamo Sea, reaching our destination. In spite of the meth problem, the prejudiced rednecks, and presence of The Lost it was surprisingly beautiful by the water and mountains. I parked my bike after pulling up to a secluded spot by the water, not wanting any unsolicited company.

The gentle glimmering surface of the water reflected the dim stars and moonlight. I took off my helmet and looked around me, now able to fully enjoy the sound of the waves. Lauren dismounted the bike and removed her own helmet, running a hand through her now freed hair. I spent a moment just admiring her beauty as she took in our surroundings. She was clearly the loveliest sight around.

"This is an incredibly beautiful view, Bo. I've never really been out to Blaine County, I didn't think there was much to see out here." Lauren said in awe, her eyes taking everything in.

"I drive out here sometimes when I need to think, it makes a gorgeous and very scenic ride. I also like the added bonus of seeing the stars for a change." I spoke softly.

I took Lauren's hand in my own, loving the way it fit with mine as I began walking along the water's edge. I smiled when I felt her squeeze my hand slightly, glad that she was with me. I found myself completely relaxed for the very first time since I could remember. After walking for a bit I stopped a few feet from the water, taking in the magnificent outline of the mountain visible even in the dark.

I brought Lauren's hand to my lip, kissing it softly. Her radiant smile momentarily made me forget what I was doing as I stared unabashedly at her. I noticed her eyes drifting between my lips and eyes and I could feel the chills running through me. I knew we had to head back to the city since it was getting late and the addicts would be out and about. I also needed the distraction of the ride before I wound up taking us to the safehouse in Paleto Bay and giving Lauren a night to remember.

As much as I was dying to do just that, and as much as Lauren's eyes were telling me that she had similar ideas, I couldn't do that yet. I knew it was ironic considering we already slept together, but I really wanted to drive the point home with her that I enjoyed her company for many other reasons. I was also mindful that we had a date the next day and I wanted things to be great for her. I wanted Lauren to have a good time and to feel as good as I do when we're together.

"I think we should head back now. I can drop you off at home if you'd like." I offered with a smile as we turned back, walking toward the bike again.

"Yeah we probably should, this is Blaine County after all. However, I'm not quite ready to go home yet." Lauren said with a seductive lilt to her voice.

It was getting increasingly more difficult by the minute to keep my hands off her and the smoldering glances she was sending my way were not helping. I could practically feel the heat in her gaze every time she looked at me. We couldn't seem to reach my bike soon enough and I highly doubted that Lauren would be a fan of us running. I could feel myself starting pant slightly as my resolve threatened to crumble. I knew Lauren wouldn't mind if we slept together again, but damn it I wanted to do this right!

"Great! How about a movie?" I offered excitedly. I treasured every moment I could spend with her, especially when any moment could be my last.

"I don't know, I'm not really liking anything that's playing right now." Lauren replied thoughtfully.

"I wasn't talking about the theater, lovely. I was thinking we could head to my place and watch a movie. Victor will be there, we'll have snacks, wine, Netflix, and we won't have to deal with a line." I sold it to her with a wink.

"Netflix and chill?" Lauren asked with a raised brow.

"No! I didn't mean it like that, It's not that I don't want to, you're gorgeous, I.." I felt the blush spreading across my face as I stammered over any kind of explanation I could give her.

Her laugh snapped me out of my mental panic as I stared in awe yet again at her beauty. It was ethereal and angelic, yet her radiance was almost blinding at the same time. I had never been so captivated in my entire life. I flashed her a smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze as we continued walking. I wanted to take her so badly, I was almost trembling with want. I seriously needed to calm down.

"I'm kidding, Bo. You are fucking adorable." Lauren said as the sensual sound of her laughter sent a pleasurable pulse to my now highly aroused center.

As we finally reached the bike I handed Lauren her helmet, stealing a glance to marvel at her beautiful form. I had to take a moment to push back the wave of intense desire for her that nearly overpowered me. She looked absolutely mouthwatering in a pair of skinnies and her leather jacket. I distracted myself by putting my helmet back on and swinging my leg over the bike, bracing myself for the heat of Lauren's touch.

It didn't matter because as soon as I felt Lauren press herself against my back, I had to bite my lip as another wave shot through me. I quickly started my bike, taking comfort in its familiar sounds. I wasted no time getting us back on the road and heading back the way we had come. I wanted to push my bike to its limits like I normally did, but with Lauren being with me I didn't want to scare her.

"Lauren, would you be ok with me going a bit faster? It's ok if you're not comfortable with that" I said sincerely.

"I don't mind at all, Bo. Do what you would normally do, I trust you." Lauren said without hesitation. I felt startled at how easily she trusted me even though we barely knew each other. I was certainly not the kind of person who deserved Lauren's trust.

"I don't know about that, Lauren. By myself, I ride pretty reckless. I wouldn't do that with a passenger, especially you." I said with uncertainty, even though I pushed the bike to go faster.

We made it back to the city in record time, thanks to the low volume of traffic. Lauren really took to riding on a motorcycle. I could not hide my happiness at learning that. I would take her for rides as often as she would allow me, it felt so nice to have a companion on these little road trips. Well, it felt great to have Lauren as a companion.

As we neared my apartment building, I pulled up to the front entrance. I pulled my key out of my jacket pocket and handed it to Lauren who quickly dismounted the bike.

"Head up to the apartment, Lauren. I'm going to take my bike to my garage and I'll join you inside shortly." I informed Lauren before I pulled away and headed around the block to the garage entrance.

I made quick work of parking my bike in my garage and headed for the elevator to bring me to my floor. I felt nervous again at the anticipation of being alone with Lauren in my apartment. Considering how crazy she was making me earlier, I honestly wasn't sure what to expect. If Lauren had plans in store for us, I wouldn't be able to resist her for very long.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I watched the elevator ascend the building. I felt the fluttering increase exponentially as the elevator neared my floor. With a final _ding_ the elevator stopped and opened its doors for me. As I walked down the hall towards my door, I felt my desire for Lauren return in full force.

I opened the door prepared to fend off Victor, but was pleasantly surprised to find him absent. He must be where Lauren is, boy was as much a fool for her as I was. It was comforting to know I wasn't the only one who couldn't resist her. As I headed toward the kitchen and living room, I spotted Lauren curled up on the couch with Victor. She was already scrolling through Netflix.

I kicked off my boots and removed my leather jacket, tossing it on the dining room table as I walked into the living room. When I looked up I noticed Lauren's golden gaze on me as I walked towards where she lounged on the sofa. I had hoped she would approve of my cropped black tank top that showed off a lot of skin. It appeared I was right as I took a seat beside her and ruffled Victor's fluffy face, chuckling when he tried to act offended although it was half-heartedly.

I shivered slightly when I felt Lauren cuddle into my side, delighting in the fact that she welcomed me wrapping an arm around her. Her lilac scent made my already shaky resolve weaken even more, as I leaned in and pressed a kiss against her shoulder. The cat seemingly had enough as he jumped off the sofa with a huff, walking away to do something more entertaining. Lauren continued surfing through Netflix before stopping on a movie.

I raised a brow at her selection, a bit surprised that she was in the mood for a horror movie. I enjoyed a good horror movie, although I often had to call Oskar over to watch with me. Chernobyl Diaries was the name. It looked like one of those 1st person documentary styled movies, it wasn't something I would have picked myself but I was up for something new.

I don't think Lauren had any intention of watching it though as she placed a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in for a heated kiss. I lost myself in the taste of her kiss, moaning against her lips as my last shred of control dissipated and my craving for her won out. I brought a hand to her face, tracing her jaw with my fingertips before cupping her face with the other hand. Feeling Lauren kiss me was something I still wasn't used to, as it always left me dazed and craving more.

I felt Lauren's arms wrap around me as she lay back without breaking the kiss, bringing me to a rest atop of her with our bodies flush together. A roll of her hips was all that was needed to bring an unexpected moan from me as our lips continued its passionate battle for dominance. I could feel the want and need from Lauren through the urgency in her kiss and the way she pressed our bodies together. I felt her shiver against me and smiled against her lips. I loved that I seemed to make her feel as good as she made me feel.

As great as things were going, I could still hear the nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that this wasn't how I wanted to do things. Lauren's warm and welcoming embrace quickly silenced that little voice as she ran her hands along the now sensitive skin of my back. I broke the kiss and immediately pressed my lips to her neck, loving her reactions to me. The sound of the door being unlocked and opened vaguely registered with me before a voice shattered the very heated moment.

"Who's the biggest, baddest motherfucker in town?" The sound of Jake's 'baby' voice made me freeze in my tracks as I realized she was in the house. "You are, Victorious."

"Your Momma has gone on one of her rides so I came to feed ya buddy. You know you're my King." Jake continued in that tone that she only reserved for our cat.

Truth was that I felt bad for not letting her know we were here. Jake had a reputation to uphold and we had company. I heard Victor excitedly purr with an excited meowl and Jake's chuckle rang through the apartment. I looked down as my heart beat rapidly in my chest to find Lauren holding back a smile in amusement. I wasn't ready for this. Jake and Lauren meeting was not in my plans and yet the moment was approaching quite quickly. Lauren's eyes held curiosity and I could tell our magical moment was gone but not forgotten as she rolled her hips one last time making me moan.

"Bo?" Jake's voice was suddenly all business and I knew I was in danger of getting shot.

"Jacob!" I hollered as I raised up on my arms letting her see me from behind the huge armrest of the couch.

"Holy fuck man, I could've shot you in your own house!" Jake hollered as the tension left her body, her hand no longer on the back of her pants where she kept her gun.

"I know, I just…" I trailed off as my eyes met Lauren's. Her face told me she was waiting to see what would transpire with the rest of our evening.

"…Wait. Did you just moan?" Jake asked bewildered as I turned a healthy shade of red and stammered about.

"What? Moaning? Where?... What?" Nope. Not my finest moment.

I guess it was all too much for Lauren who laughed full blown underneath me. Her laughter was music and I couldn't help but gaze at her with a smile, even if it was at my expense.

"Oh. My. God. You have company… I'm so fucking sorry Bo. Shit!" Jake cursed as the realization hit her snapping my attention back to her.

In one swift movement Lauren was sitting up as well and with the widening of Jake's eyes I could tell she knew who it was. I could die now. Lauren would **know** who Jake was, she was notorious. Once she knew the company I kept she was going to high tail it out of here. I knew it. It didn't escape me the fact that Jake had moments ago said she could've shot me.

"Holy shit did I ever mess this up." Jake exclaimed as she shook her head and I got up from the couch.

"No, Jake really… I appreciate you coming to check on Victor…" I tried.

"… I mean you always stay in Paleto Bay when you take the Bati… I just wanted to…" she stammered about some more clearly embarrassed.

"…I know feed Vic and keep him company, I get it. No biggie." I dismissed as Jake shook her head.

"You have Flora Bloo—I'm SURE that isn't your name sweetheart but… fuck I only know you by that… Goddamn it!" Jake continued berating herself as Lauren's amusement grew.

Lauren walked over to Jake with purpose. It was a confident stride that not many people carried towards Jake. I had seen grown men weep at Jake's feet intimidated.

"I'm Lauren, and you're Jake." She said very casually with her hand stretched out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lauren!" Jake said with a huge smile on her face. She seemed to like Lauren's approach, for which I was thankful. I was nervous enough as it was.

"I've heard so much about you, its great to finally meet you." Lauren said with a grin on her face.

I felt my eyes widen as Jake's eyes moved to me with a questionable expression. Lauren seemed to have picked up on this because she quickly spoke up again.

"I live with Infernus and as you know, I work at the Vanilla Unicorn. You spent the night once, it was…memorable to say the least." Lauren said, coming to my rescue. It was probably my face going pale at Jake's look that had her concerned.

"I…I'm really sorry about how loud we were that night, I didn't know Infernus has a roommate. She never said anything." Jake said with embarrassment clear on her face. She was also blushing considerably which was pretty much a dead giveaway.

"Yeah, she has the habit of leaving that little tidbit of information out. I had to change that before it became routine." Lauren said with a grin. She seemed to be enjoying making Jake squirm. All I could do was stare in bewilderment.

"Well, so that's embarrassing. On that note, I'm gonna leave with what's left of my dignity. Lauren it was great to meet you, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again." Jake said with her customary grin.

"Yeah that would be great." Lauren answered with a smile.

"I'll walk you out" I offered to Jake. I wanted to clear the air about what Lauren knew.

"Goodnight Victor, be a good boy and I'll visit you tomorrow. Have a good night ladies." Jake said with a wave.

As soon as we stepped out of my apartment, I turned to Jake to explain myself when she put up a hand to stop me. I looked at her in worry, not sure what was going to come out of her mouth.

"It's ok Bo, I know you didn't tell her anything. She looks like a keeper, I like her spunkiness." Jake stated with a crooked grin.

"Spunkiness?" I said with a raised brow. I could think of a lot of words to describe what made Lauren so…captivating. 'Spunkiness' was not what came to mind when thinking of her.

"Yes. Lauren's got oodles of it." She answered with no hesitation.

All I could do was shake my head with a light chuckle. Jake was certainly a character.

"Ok Jake, whatever you say. I'll check in with you tomorrow before I go out with Lauren." I said, giving Jake a fist bump.

"Sounds good, have a good night Bo. Don't let this one get away" said Jake with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"You too, we're going to have to talk about Butterfly soon." I added firmly, wanting to push the point that we WOULD be talking about this. She had beaten herself up about letting Butterfly leave for a long time.

All I received was a nod before Jake stepped into the elevator, effectively leaving me alone with Lauren. Again. I turned and walked back toward my door, the nervous fluttering in my stomach intensifying with each step. On one hand, I was enjoying where we were heading before Jake had unceremoniously interrupted us. On the other hand, this was exactly what I didn't want to do. I couldn't bear to have Lauren think I wanted her for one thing. The truth couldn't be more opposite. She was definitely corrosive to my self control.

As I stepped back inside, I had to manoeuvre myself around the cat to avoid falling. I felt my cheeks warm as I realized Lauren most likely noticed my not-so-graceful door dance with Victor. As I looked up to meet her eyes, my mind immediately went blank. Watching me from the living room was Lauren with a seductive gleam in her eyes. I gulped nervously as Lauren approached me like a tiger about to pounce. It was as if I could feel the scorch of her gaze from across the room. Almost like she burned like the sun, and I couldn't look away. I didn't want to either.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey all! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and to everyone who has taken the time to share their thoughts in a review. I really appreciate it.

Here is Chp. 5 after who the hell knows how long at this point. I apologize for not keeping up with the story. Life's been a bit rough lately, but that's how it goes. LastDragomir has been pestering me for so long now that I had no choice but to write. She's already heckling me about the next chapter, so I will definitely have that coming sooner rather than later.

Enjoy!

-SuccubusShinobi

 **AN2:** I finally got it going guys! I am super happy that this is coming out. I am excited for you guys to read some action scenes from yours trully. I PROMISE we will get the next update out really really soon guys. *whispers* this week *looks around nervously*

Cheers eh,

Last_Dragomir

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters 'borrowed' from Lost Girl. I own my thoughts and own obvious creative liberties in the story. THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE GAME Grand Theft Auto V WHICH CONTAINS VIOLENCE, DRUGS, SEX, CRIME ECT. If you are not into any of that, please respectfully don't read.

 **Chapter 05:**

I felt my breath catch in my throat as Lauren approached me with all the grace of a cat about to corner its prey. My pulse quickened at the hungry look in her eyes, I could see the want pooling in those beautiful golden depths. I was so torn at the thought of giving in to Lauren and letting things play out. Seeing the desire clearly written on her face gave me a very good indication of what it was she wanted. I could feel all of my good intentions and moral responsibility eroding yet again beneath her stare.

The tension between us was palpable; it was almost electric with how it seemed to fill the air. I was so lost in the liquid pools of honey that were Lauren's eyes, that Victor could have attacked me and I wouldn't have cared. It was getting harder to convince myself that abstaining was the 'right thing' to do, especially when Lauren felt otherwise. I also didn't under ANY circumstances want her to think that I didn't want her. I couldn't bear the thought of making Lauren feel rejected or bad about herself in any way, but how else could I walk away? I could feel the crushing pressure of the choice that would have to be made.

I was frozen in place by my indecision, still unsure of what to do by the time Lauren reached me. I was brought out of my inner turmoil by the soft feel of her lips against mine. I was quite surprised at the gentleness of her kiss. It completely defied the look on her face, which still shone with a predatory gleam. I wasn't sure what got me hotter, her strength or her vulnerability. Somehow Lauren managed to show both of those things at the same time. It had been one of the first things about her that drew me in like a moth to the flame.

I made a decision and quickly shook off the shackles of my conscience and morals. I leaned into Lauren's kiss, returning it with all the fervency that I had been trying to suppress around this delectable angel. I could hear and feel the surprised moan that caught in her throat, causing my heartbeat to accelerate rapidly. Her arms wrapping around me as she pulled me flush against her, making me shiver in her arms.

I began guiding her back towards the dining room table, not wanting to wait until we got to my room or even the sectional sofa in the living room. I needed her right the fuck now and Lauren seemed to reflect my desires as well, raking her nails across my back as if to emphasize her need. The moan that left my mouth surprised even me as it followed the initial hiss at the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Lauren immediately broke the kiss and looked at me, her eyes wide with panic. I could feel her hands going over where she had just scratched me as if looking for wounds.

"Oh my god Bo…I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't mean to do that, I was caught up in the moment." Lauren apologized profusely as she began pulling away from me.

"What? Lauren, no it's ok. I'm fine, really. I'm not even bleeding or anything, it's ok. Where are you going?" I said as I reached for her, gently pulling her back into my embrace.

"I feel bad, I think I got too carried away there." Lauren said with embarrassment.

"Seriously, it's all good. I actually kind of liked it." I added with a smile, watching Lauren's cheeks redden at my honesty.

She looked so beautiful when she was lost in thought. She looked beautiful all the time if I was being honest with myself. It was more than just her looks, which was plentiful. For starters, the way she carried herself with pride and strength, but not in a pretentious or obnoxious manner. Her considerate nature was also one of the hooks she had sunk into me. More than anything else, it was her kindness. Ever since the moment I first laid eyes on her, I could see the kind nature she had. It seemed to burn in those amber eyes of hers. In my line of work, kindness was not only a rarity but could be exploited as a weakness.

I found myself leaning toward Lauren's incredibly soft lips, eager to taste her kiss again. Lauren's eyes drifted towards my own lips in anticipation as she leaned in as well. Just as our lips were grazing each other, there was a loud knock and the sound of the door opening. I could feel the annoyance bubbling to the surface as the sound of hurried footsteps carried into the dining room. I turned quickly, making sure to keep Lauren behind me as I moved to hurt the unfortunate soul that intruded uninvited. I threw a punch and was barely able to stop myself in time as I realized that the "intruder" happened to be a tiny goth girl.

"Kenzi! Fuck! Make some noise the next time you barge into my apartment." I exclaimed.

"BoBo! I can't believe you were about to beat my ass, Russian mafia style at that." Kenzi said in mock outrage.

I couldn't control the bit of laughter at her random declaration. The little goth was as funny as she was brilliant. She was the hacker of our little crew. Lester had been trying to recruit her for his own nefarious deeds, but Kenz was nothing if not loyal to a fault. She had grown up on the streets in Los Santos and was definitely a survivor. My brother and I met her after she had tried to steal Vinny's wallet. Vinny had been so impressed at her stealth that he instantly befriended her. It hadn't taken too long for Jake to offer her a job, and the rest is history. We never did a job without her.

"What's up? Jake clearly didn't give you the 'Do Not Disturb' memo. She was just here too." I said not too happily.

"Can we talk for a minute? I've got a little bit of a situation. Hey furball." Kenzi said, motioning towards my office. Victor had noticed we had another visitor and wasted no time in greeting Kenz, but promptly turned and went back towards Lauren. I gave her a nod and turned back to Lauren, who was watching the events play out with curiosity.

"Sorry about that Lauren, I thought someone was breaking in. Turns out it was just my friend Kenzi. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna step in the next room for a moment." I said apologetically. I had been a second away from exposing my darker side to Lauren.

"Don't be sorry, Bo. This is your apartment after all, to defend against intruders. Go and talk. Victor will keep me company, or protect me from any more potential intruders." Lauren finished with a laugh. I couldn't help but picture my furry son defending Lauren against danger. It was cute enough to bring a smile to my face.

"He would definitely protect you, right buddy? Ok, I'll be right back." I said before reaching down to pet Victor, who seemed to agree with purrs. I gave Lauren a smoldering stare before going to find out what Kenzi wanted.

I headed towards my office, which was just to the right of the stairs and opposite to the hallway towards my bedroom. I walked in to find Kenzi pacing back and forth, clearly agitated about something.

"What's on your mind, Kenz?" I asked as I shut the door behind me, ensuring we had privacy.

"Ok, you gotta PROMISE me that you won't flip out on me. Seriously." Kenzi said, stress evident in her tone.

"I'll do my best, but it's kinda hard to make that promise considering I don't know what you're gonna tell me." I answered with a growing sense of trepidation as I saw the tension in her tiny frame.

"….Ok, so I totally might have hacked into your business. Your Drop Dead Lions business. But I only wanted to make sure things were going good with you, that you had no sketchy people on the inside of your little enterprise." Kenzi hesitated before unleashing the wave of information at me.

"…" I sat there stunned as I processed everything Kenzi just told me. While I wanted to be pissed that she had hacked into my illegitimate business, on the Open Road at that, I couldn't ignore the fact that she had more to tell.

"I'm gonna take your silence as a sign to continue. As I said, I just wanted to make sure you were good. I took a look at things and noticed that the numbers weren't adding up. It looks like you have a greedy little snake in your midst. They've been funnelling money, skimming off of your product AND supplies." Kenzi said, the words just pouring out of her.

"Any ideas who it is?" I asked, finding my voice again. I could feel the anger as it burned its way through my veins, spreading over me. I saw Kenzi's face, watching her eyes widen as she noticed my growing anger.

"It's your partner, L.J.T. Not only that, but he found out that I hacked your business and found his little side operation. He sent Mercenaries after me! Fucking Merryweather!" Kenzi exclaimed frantically. I could feel the blood drain from my face as the realization hit me.

"And you came here?! Did they follow you here?" I asked as the sound of my pulse began to drown everything else out. Merryweather could be on their way here as we speak. To my home, my cat was here. I wasn't alone here, Lauren was with me. FUCK.

"No! I lost them before I got here, I even called Lester to throw them off my trail." Kenzi said in outrage.

"Fuck! I need to get Lauren out of here. They still might show up here." I said as I pulled out my phone, calling a familiar number.

"Oskar, it's Bo. I need a favour. Kenzi's here and we have a bit of a situation, I need to send Lauren and Victor upstairs to you. Merryweather is on the way and I need to get them out of here."

"What the fuck? Yeah send them up, the three of them can hide out in my place while we take out those mercenary fuckers!" Oskar said with an edge of excitement to his voice. He was always down to take on Merryweather.

"No, I need you to take care of Lauren. Take her and Victor and go to Vinny's house. I need Kenzi's help here." I said urgently, wanting to get things rolling as soon as possible.

"What about Jake's place? That's always a safe bet, plus Vince is out at the moment" Oskar asked calmly, as if I had asked him where the crew should meet up for dinner.

"I don't give a fuck which house you take her to, just make sure it's in the fucking hills! And now! This is serious Oskar, take your armoured Kuruma." I yelled frantically, trying to drive the point home. He was being way too casual for this.

"Alright, send them up. I'm loading my car right now. Make sure you get the bastards, Bo." Oskar said before the line went dead.

I quickly pocketed my phone before turning back to Kenzi, my mind jumping ahead as I thought out my plan of action. Kenzi looked at me expectantly, eager to help sort this mess out. That's what I loved about our little hacker, she was always up for helping out anyone in the crew. That also made us all fiercely protective of the tiny goth, she was a valued crew member and would not be targeted without consequences.

"Kenzi, I need for you to stay here and get into the Open Road program again. I need you to watch LJT and I also need for you to use one of your handy little programs and navigate me." I said as evenly as I could, trying to think of what to tell Lauren.

"Alright, I'll be your eyes and navigate you to where you need to go. I'm also gonna hack into Long John Twatface's activities and scope his intel, you know, make sure you're not going into anything blind." Kenzi said confidently, relief showing as she would be working from her area of expertise.

"I'll be right back, I have to get Lauren and Victor out of here." I said distractedly, heading back out of the office at a loss of what to tell Lauren.

Just when I think that things might not be so bad if I explore things with Lauren, if I let things play out with her and see where it goes. If I actually indulged myself and let myself love her, let her love me. Well, that's when reality rears its ugly head in and shits on any notions and hopes. It was shit like this that reminded me of just why I couldn't be around Lauren. I could get her killed just by being around me. I knew better than to ignore my instincts, to naively think that maybe things would be ok. I couldn't even have a completely honest conversation about something as simple as how my day was. Any relationship I would have with this angel would be built on a foundation of lies and half-truths. She deserved better than that. Better than me and anything I could offer her.

I felt my chest tighten slightly and the exhilarating rush that always went through me every time I saw the golden haired beauty. Her glowing amber eyes found mine quickly and the way she looked at me stopped my breath. I quickly took in her beautiful features as I approached her, watching as the relaxed and warm smile morphed into concern and worry. She had clearly picked up on my agitated state, quickly making her way to me. I felt her hand on my face and closed my eyes, not prepared for how much I needed her touch. I opened my eyes and covered her hand with my own and gave a slight squeeze.

"Lauren, I don't have a lot of time to explain but I need you to trust me. I need you to take Victor and go upstairs, hit this number and it will take you straight to my friend Oskar's apartment. He's expecting you, he's gonna take you to my brother's place in the hills." I said as I handed her a paper with Oskar's apartment number, hoping she wouldn't freak out. She had every right, I mean she didn't know me very well yet. I couldn't blame her.

"…Will you be meeting me there? Your friend's name is Oskar? I didn't know you have a brother." Lauren said, confusion evident on her face.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there after I take care of something. I'm sorry, but something's come up. Also don't worry about Oskar, he's a good guy. He's actually Jake's twin brother. Yeah I do have a brother, his name is Vince, he'll be happy to meet you. I really gotta go, here take Victor with you. He loves my brother and Oskar." I said with a slight edge to my voice as I put Victor into his carrier, and handing it to Lauren.

"Ok, well I'll see you later. At your brother's house. Are you sure I shouldn't just head to my place? I don't want to interrupt your friend in case he's doing something." Lauren asked, her tone unsure as she could evidently see the desperation in my eyes.

"No, it's ok. Vinny is expecting you, and with Oskar there you guys will have a great time until I get there." I said, close to panting as I could feel the anxiety creep up slowly.

"Are you ok, Bo? Is there something I can do to help? You look like you're in distress since you came back out of your office." Lauren asked me softly, if I wasn't in such a time crunch I would have melted at her thoughtfulness.

I shook my head and motioned her out the door and toward the elevator. Victor was strangely quiet given that he was in his hated carrier. It was as if he knew what was going on and was keeping still to be helpful. What a gentleman. As we neared the elevator, Lauren pulled me in for a kiss. It was a quick kiss but I still felt as if my lips were scorched by her touch.

"I really wish I could help, Bo. I don't like seeing you like this." Lauren said, empathy practically seeping out of her.

"You could stay away from me." I muttered as the elevator doors were closing, I couldn't stop the words as they came out. All I could focus on were her beautiful golden eyes before the doors closed completely, effectively taking her away from me.

I wasted no time getting back into my apartment and heading back into my heist office. Kenzi and I quickly hashed out details and I was given a headset for the drive so we could stay in contact. I quickly made my way to the elevator, needing to grab my armoured Kuruma in my garage. As I stepped into my garage, I made my way toward an armoured black car with electric blue panelling, side skirts, and spoiler. The car's ethereal blue neon lights really made this mini tank beautiful. It was my most trusted vehicle. It could withstand a ton of firepower and kept the occupants quite safe from bullets. It was fast and it handled like a dream.

I drove like a bat out of hell as my knuckles turned to white gripping the steering wheel. The thump of my heartbeat against my chest was causing me to step on the gas harder, pushing the Kuruma to its limits. I could feel my mind go a mile a minute as my body took over the motions that were fuelled by my rage. The slight twist of my wrist moving the electric blue steering wheel a fraction as the car responded to the change, swerving between the traffic on the Highway with expert ease. I had long lost the two police patrols on my tail who thought they could pull me over for speeding, but I knew these streets and roads better than anyone including the stupid LSPD.

My blood boiled as I thought of my 'partner' double crossing me in such a way. The fact that he thought he could threaten AND eliminate Kenzi without consequence, well that was stupid enough to make me irate. The fact that this had put Lauren's life in danger was absolutely punishable by death that was for sure. I felt myself push the car faster not wanting to lose this scum to the vast Senora Desert. My mind endlessly walked through the plan me and Kenzi had put together. We needed to act swiftly and precisely.

 _Kenzi watched me in silence ready at the computer with her headset on. She would navigate me the whole way but she knew better than anyone I needed silence when getting ready. I was nervous as I threw on the bulletproof vest on top of my bra before throwing over the black leather jacket. I strapped the A.P. Pistol to my thigh holster atop my black leather pants and remembered to holster a bowie knife to the inside of the black boots I was wearing. Opening the crate under the closet, I grabbed a pair of black thick latex gloves making sure I wouldn't leave any trace of myself anywhere. It was the same reason why I had my hair in a hat and a bandana ready for my face just in case._

 _For a few seconds I wondered to myself if I had done right by sending Lauren to Oskar. Not that I didn't trust him, but Lauren had never met him and the man was Jake's twin for crying out loud. I really hoped she wouldn't feel like I abandoned her with some guy and fear for her safety. Aside from being a dangerous killer with a short temper, he was a giant teddy bear. If there were two things I was certain, it was that Oskar would keep her safe for one. Secondly, it was that Vincent would keep them all safe. He was always able to keep a level head, and to avoid nasty situations._

 _The elevator didn't take long to get to my garage and I rushed to my armoured Kuruma. As I got in, I kicked the middle console as a compartment opened towards the passenger seat full of ammunition. I reached to the crevice between the passenger seat and the door and pulled my Special Carbine assault rifle. I made sure the scope was fully mounted; the drum magazine was secure in place with no expectancy to jam while the grip made the rifle feel secure in my hands. Once satisfied with that I made sure I had my duffle bag in the back and pushed the ignition button._

 _As I was pulling to the curb by the back garage exit of the building, I was horrified to see that Mercenaries were pulling up. My heart raced as I steered right and stepped on it, hoping they'd recognize me and give chase away from this building and away from Lauren. I felt the relief as they chased me. I navigated the vehicle to jump a broken barrier in the medium, bringing me to the highway immediately as I saw the two Mercenary jeeps do the same. I led them to the next underpass and took a sharp right into a hole under the bridge leading to the construction site of the metro. I knew I had no time for these clowns if I had to get to LJT. The mere thought that in minutes these men could've been at my door while Lauren was there made my blood boil._

 _Deep into the tunnel I suddenly pulled the e-brake while twisting the wheel making the car skid sideways to a stop. Without missing a beat from a move made too many times I took the grip of the Special Carbine with my right hand swinging it to my chest and left hand all the while exiting the vehicle in a stride. I brought the scope to my eyes and before they could even get out of the two jeeps, I felt the recoil of the weapon in my grip fling backwards time and time again._

 _The loudness of the 'pops' was amplified by the echo in the tunnel as I didn't take my finger off the trigger making the bullets fly. I had aimed for headshots only as the barrage of bullets made their marks with the meaty liquid sound of carnage at their wake. I reloaded while rolling away from the fire line of the lone gunman left trying to take me down. I dropped the Special Carbine in my roll as I reached for my A.P. Pistol and fired as I stood up, having hit the guy square between the eyes. I felt the impact as my chest pushed back and I dropped to the floor grunting and panting._

 _Angrily I got up and pulled the lone slug from my vest, cracking my neck before grabbing my Special Carbine and walking over to the jeeps and throwing five sticky bombs around them. I then ran back to my car and maneuvered around the jeeps and bodies and drove out of the hole in the wall to the highway again, blending in with traffic. The notion that Lauren had been too close to this for comfort was not lost in my head at all._

"Bo, you should be getting close to his compound." Kenzi's voice came from the headset on my ear snapping me out of it.

"Of course it would be that freight ship I raided a month ago!" I grumbled in rage.

"My satellite signal is showing me that there's two guards on site and there's a facility four miles from there with a backup team. If you can get in and out without detection it would be your best shot." Kenzi suggested and I agreed.

"Any other suggestions before I go dark?" I asked annoyed.

"Yeah, stay in the car for five minutes before you enter. Oh and LSPD found the blown up jeeps, they're pinning it on the Vagos." Kenzi assured me as I waited.

When the five minutes was up I got out of the car. I was startled as another car pulled beside me in the hill but I recognized it anywhere. Out of the yellow and black Kuruma wearing a bulletproof vest, jeans, and a Pens hockey jersey was Jake. She had her yellow bandana covering her face as I did the same while she put on her shades, her hat matching my own. She gave me a nod and I got closer gripping my rifle tightly, when I saw her swing a shotgun on her back and two machine pistols on her side holsters. There were grenades strapped to her chest as she tapped my chest with her palm.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! You know the rules! You ALWAYS have backup!" Jake admonished me as I scoffed.

"There was no time! I had to get out of there! Mercenaries caught me at the entrance of our garages Jake!" I yelled as the shorter woman glared.

"Does my brother not live in your building!?" she asked incredulously as I shook my head.

"I was with Lauren, remember? You met her at my place earlier. I had to send her to Oskar. He should be at Vincent's any minute now." I explained as realization dawned on her.

"You're lucky Kenzi loves you, you know?" Jake threw at me dropping it.

As we scoped the freight ship from the hill we had the vantage point from, I saw Jake shudder. She hated boats for some reason and the fact that she was here in the first place showed me how much she cared about me. I was grateful she wasn't being a pain because neither of the twins had wanted me to go into business with LJT. There was something about the man they didn't like and now I could see why.

"Kenzi says there are two guards. There's a backup unit four miles out and LJT is in the captain's cabin of that dump." I said as I caught Jake up.

"I'll have your back with the sniper from here." Jake mentioned as she grabbed her weapon from the trunk. "You see how corridor C turns into corridor F and G like in the Merryweather boats?"

I nodded noticing where she was going as we took our time to get this right.

"You know what I mean. So I'll take Guard B when you flank guard A to make it seamless. When you turn into the cabin be weary for a third guard inside on high alert." Jake instructed and I nodded.

Before long, I had flanked the boat by land hopping on it undetected. I crept about the boat making the necessary turns here and there. I was nearing the curb where I knew the guard was, my body was hypersensitive and alert. My heart ran as adrenaline took me over and as I rounded the corner, I saw the surprised expression of the guard as I jumped on him. My knife went deep on his throat making the kill quiet and quick while the snipe rung out in the air and the second body thudded to the floor.

Upon opening the captain's cabin I was surprised when I realized there was no third guard. I could see ahead that LJT was sitting on his computer watching cartoons and eating. The man was oblivious to my presence with his headphones in his ears. I scoffed at his presumed sense of security while I quietly advanced on him. Did he really think that we weren't dangerous enough to warrant tighter security? His own stupidity would be his downfall. I took my bandana off as I felt the rage build inside me, wanting the man to see who would be sending him to the grave. How close had he gotten to my loved ones? To Kenzi? To Oskar? To Lauren?

I turned him around brusquely and his food bowl fell to the ground. The surprised look that crossed his smug features was priceless. It fuelled me even more and the anger just boiled over as I grabbed the butt of my rifle, smashing it in his face right between his glasses. There was blood everywhere instantly from the broken nose I had undoubtedly given him as the man fumbled about on the floor pitifully.

"Bo!" He tried from all fours as I kicked his ribs hard flipping him on his back.

"Don't Bo me! You filthy fucking snake. How long have you been stealing from me?" I roared as he stammered while I heard him choking a bit on his own blood.

"What..What-?" he tried playing stupid as I snarled, pulling the knife from my boot and stabbing him in the knee cap.

"FUCKING TELL ME HOW LONG!" I demanded as he screamed in pain.

"Two months!" he screamed as my blood boiled even more.

"Did you send Mercenaries after me!?" I asked as the man cried on the floor mumbling incoherently. I twisted the knife as he screamed again asking a second time "MERCENARIES. DID YOU SEND THEM?"

"Yes!" he admitted finally gasping from pain.

"HOW MANY?" I roared and he stammered.

"Two units! I gave the order to my own brigade. It was a special op, it was dark." LJT explained as I shook my head.

"WERE YOU WORKING WITH ANYONE ELSE?" I demanded, punching him in the face to show my impatience.

"NO! I NEVER TOLD ANYONE ABOUT THE BUSINESS!" He squealed quite pitifully.

"WHO ELSE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE?" I asked as he hyperventilated.

"NO ONE BO! JUST ME, I SWEAR I WON'T-"

The deafening sound of my A.P. Pistol rung through the small room as blood splattered on my face. I stared coldly at my mess before cleaning the barrel of my gun and turning on my heels, walking briskly back out into the hot baking sun. I wasn't sure if he had told the truth about nobody else being involved, but we'd get to the bottom of this bullshit.

For now however, I could relax again. First of all, I needed a shower to clean the blood and brains off of me. I don't think Lauren would appreciate or even be able to handle seeing that. Who knows, maybe I needed to scare her off with something like that. No. I couldn't bring myself to make Lauren fear me. I couldn't handle if her eyes looked at me with mistrust, with panic. As much as I tried to convince myself that this was the first warning and that I should heed it by letting Lauren go now unharmed I knew I couldn't. I was drawn to the woman in a way I couldn't quite control. With a shake of my head I decided to push it off my mind for now because most importantly I needed to shower. After getting in my car and noting that Jake had already left, I felt so much relief that Lauren wasn't harmed. I knew for now she wouldn't be caught in the middle of this bad business deal. Not with the two guys in her company at the moment.


End file.
